The Uncommon Case
by yakitorii
Summary: A spirit that is testing some experiences on the humans is not what the SPR were used to deal with.In this fic,Naru and Mai don't know each other,Mai is a bit different from what you all are used to: She is special. A bit AU.
1. Chapter One: The Case

This story is pure invention from me and if you find any common things with other stories, it is pure coincidence...

**This said, I do not own _Ghost Hunt _( -_-'' *_sigh_*).**

**Now, on the story...**

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter One: The case_

The sun was bright, the birds were chirping, and the surroundings were all blossomed. It was quiet, the scenery was beautiful: it was the very picture of spring.

Suddenly, the peace was troubled by a bright ray of light and several voices calling one name :

"Mai !"

* * *

Shibuya Kazuya, a teenager around seventeen, was clad in nothing but black with beautiful features; he was almost perfect. Note the keyword _almost,_ he would be the symbol of perfection if not for his poker face where a smile was lacking.

This darkly dressed teenager was getting out of a dark van with a black note book in his hands. Then a tall man got out from the driving seat and went to the back of the van to unload some heavy equipments. The door of the bask seat opened and from it came a doll-looking girl that was wearing a red kimono, after her, came a young blond boy who seems to be kind but shy.

The black dressed teenager continued ascending the staircases leading to a white mansion, without turning around, he said:

"Brown-san, please help Lin to unload the equipment; Hara-san, come with me please."

The blond boy nodded and went to help "Lin" and the only girl went to their leader.

Kazuya knocked on the door and an old man opened it.

"Good evening, how may I help you ?

- We're the Shibuya Psychic Research, I'm the president.

- Please come in, Master Shigy told me. He's waiting for you in the living room."

As a maid went to Lin and Brown-san, the butler led the other two into a big and richly decorated room. A man in his 50s sat on the couch drinking his tea. His hair was of a faded red where some strings of white can be seen, he was dressed at the opposite colour of the SPR's president. His eyes that looked ahead of him had a far away look but at the instant he heard the door close, he stood up and acknowledged the newcomers.

The four of them, Lin and Brown-san joined them after putting the equipment in the base that the maid from earlier showed them, sat in front of the master of the mansion who lookes like he was daydreaming. The butler, who seemed to have reached the same conclusion as theirs, reminded the presence of his master's guests.

"Master Shigy, the Shibuya Psychic Research is here, may I remind you that if Ayako-sama finds out, she would be scolding you. Again.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Shouji, I know but it's nothing to worry about... Well, let me introduce myself, the man said turning towards the group of SPR. I'm Matsuzaki Shigy, master of this mansion and leader of numerous group of hospitals. I've called you here because this house isn't safe anymore. I've lived here for twenty years, and last year, things had begun to occur. First, things would fly or just disappear, then ghosts would be seen down the hallway or the corridor; and finally, people would go missing for two weeks. We would find them in their own room but at the bring of death, bleeding. We sent them to the hospital I own that is near here and the remaining staff panicked. So I sent them home telling them that I allow them to return and continue to work here once all of this would stop. Those that you can see that are here didn't want to let me alone in this mansion ang staid with me. But I fear they might injure themselves if they stay here for a too long time. So I beg you, Shibuya-san, please help me, please !"

The last sentence was directed to the president who opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

**A/N: **The chapter is quite short I think, it's the first time I write a fic so please don't hold back your comments and tell what is wrong I would take it very well because you would have helped me.

So until the second chapter, Matane!

-Yakitorii-


	2. Chapter Two: The Newcomers

**Same story so same disclaimer: I do not own _Ghost Hunt. _( _wish I do though..._)**

**Now see the following up!**

* * *

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Two: The newcomers_

_The last sentence was directed to the president who opened his mouth to speak._

* * *

"Very well then, I would like to interrogate the victims. I believe I can speak to them at your hospital..."

He was then cut off by the sound of bickering and laughters as he saw the doctor's face lighten up. The butler, Shouji, went to the door and opened it to reveal a young woman that looked strongly like Matsuzaki-san. But her hair was longer and of a radiant red, it was complemented by her dress that was also red. This woman was hitting a sandy-haired man whose hair was pulled in a low ponytail with her purse and with the sound that got out we can wonder if there were bricks in there. The man that was whining because of her blow and having tears in his eyes was wearing some comfortable clothes such as baggies and T-shirt.

The two of them stopped when they noticed their audience – mostly Brown-san and Hara-san – eyeing them curiously. The newcomers observed the persons in the room with a _'what-the-hell'_ expression on their face.

The woman, who recovered the first, turned to Matsuzaki-san and asked in a slightly annoyed tone:

"Father, can you explain me the meaning of all this ?

- Well, Ayako, the father said nervously, don't get mad. They are the Shibuya Psychic Research and they're here for our problems...

- I've already told you father ! Ayako interrupted her father and you could see a vein popped out on her forehead meaning she was restraining herself from screaming at her father. I can deal with it, my team and myself can exorcise it !

- But, Ayako..."

Once again, Shigy-san was interrupted but this time, it was by a child's cry.

"Ayako-mama, Houshou-papa, come play with Yasu-yasu and me !

- Oi, Jou-chan (Hey, little girl), '_Houshou-papa_' called the kid when she collided with the back of his legs and hugged them, calm down, we have guests here.

- Oh ? The child looked towards the four SPR and a big smile cracked on her face. Hi, I'm Taniyama Mai ! And you are here to help Ayako-mama's papa ? Ne, ne (say, say) what are your names ?!"

Shibuya Kazuya introduced his team that was composed by himself, the boss; his assistant, Koujo Lin; a famous television show medium, Hara Masako; and the last but not the least, a priest, more precisely, an exorcist: Brown John.

As the SPR team finished introduce themselves, Matsuzaki Shigy presented the newcomers as his daughter, Matsuzaki Ayako; her 'friend', Takigawa Houshou; a friend of the child, Osamu Yasuhara; and finally, the little kid of five years old, Taniyama Mai. Even if he didn't have to introduce the last one because she just did it herself...

After finishing the introductions, the young child went up to Kazuya and smiled to him.

"Kazu-chan, come play with Yasu-yasu and me, please !" Then she gave her puppy dog eyes, but unfortunately for her, '_Kazu-chan_' didn't fall for it.

"I'm sorry but I've got work to do...

- Hey, you're quite handsome, Ayako said as she joined them and cut Kazuya off which it pissed him off because it seemed this day was the "I-cut-everyone-off-just-to-say-some-stupid-things" day. Would you like to come and have tea with me ?

- I've just had tea and like before you cut me, I was saying that I had work to do. The answer was out with a very cold tone, then getting out a mirror pocket; but you're right, I'm handsome and I'm not surprised you find me attractive because it's the truth, I am.

- Wouah! Mai exclaimed with wide eyes, you could hear some snickering in the background from everyone – well I mean exclude Shouji, Lin and Masako – that they didn't bother to hide. Your nickname would be Naru-chan the Narcissist !"

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, another short chapter. Well, I would particularly thank **Yellowmoon27** who gave me the first review, thank you very much I appreciated that !

I know it's nothing one review but it's my first so I'm very happy!!

Well, see you on the third chapter; Matane !!

-Yakitorii-


	3. Chapter Three: The Child

**Well...Same things as always, Do not own _Ghost Hunt _**

**And the story begins...**

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Three: The Child_

_- Wouah! Mai exclaimed with wide eyes, you could hear some snickering in the background from everyone – well I mean exclude Shouji, Lin and Masako – that they didn't bother to hide. Your nickname would be Naru-chan the Narcissist !"_

* * *

Everyone in the living room paused at the exclamation then burst out laughing – exclude Lin, Shouji and Kazuya – Mai didn't know why they were laughing so just looked at them and waited for them to calm down.

The newly nicknamed teenager turned to glare at his employees and ordered them with a cold tone:

"Hara-san, walk around the house to see if you feel the presence of some spirits; Brown-san and Lin, place the cameras where the activities took place and note down the temperature of each room. Anyone's got question?"

The three mentioned shook their head and went to do as they were told in order not to anger the teenager more than he already was.

Mai being the cheerful girl she was, wanted to help them so she told Takigawa.

"Houshou-papa, let's help them, alright ?

- Well, Takigawa hesitated a bit but then decided to tease her, if we help them, it would be me who would have to carry things aroung seeing the fact that you're a child and Ayako wouldn't like to sweat in her dress.

- You're so intelligent, Houshou-papa ! Mai exclaimed this so innocently, you wouldn't have guessed she was making fun of him. Shigy-jii-chan (Grangpa Shigy), can I ? Oh, please!

- Mai-chan, the addressed one replied with a gentle voice, if you won't be in their way, I would allow you to help them. But, you would also have to ask their boss because he is the one in charge of this investigation.

- Yay!"

This said, the one living there went to help the investigators and show around at the same time.

Ayako and her father went with John and Lin to show them the rooms where the activities are the most frequent. Meanwhile, Shouji and Takigawa went with Masako in order not to get her lost in the mansion.

As they all left the room, Mai eyed them with a bit of sadness because now, no one would play with her for they were all working. She then turned towards a certain narcissist to find him making his way to his base.

She went after him running because her legs were too short too reach the same rhythm of walking as him. In the doorway of the living room, Yasuhara observed them with a smile on his face and waited for the moment he would have to step in to stop Mai from annoying the teenager.

As she caught up with Naru, she took his hand and the older boy stopped.

"Naru-chan, she used his given nickname which got his attention, let Yasu-yasu and me help you !

- No, the answer came directly and coldly, I don't want a kid running around and attracting dangers to us more than there are already or help from people I merely know. My team can manage without your help.

- Ara(my,my), Mai-chan, Yasuhara joined them with a smile seeing it was his time to step in and lifted the girl in his arms. Don't bother Shibuya-san. Come now, don't pout and let's go playing in the backyard.

- But Yasu-yasu, Mai protested but then silenced as the black dressed boy continue his way to his base."

The two watched Naru disappear down the hall and once they were alone, Mai turned her head and look directly in Yasuhara's eyes.

"Yasuhara-san, please do an investigation on our guests."

Mai declared in a serious tone as her face reflected the seriousness of her favour making it looking like a face we find on an experimented person rather than a five years old child. Yasuhara, seeing the seriousness on her face, didn't question her odd favour or the fact that a five years old child was asking him an investigation on people they had just encountered.

"Yes, Boss."

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, short, indeed.

I'm pleased it's at the likeness of some readers so I'm going to continue and do my best to not disappoint anyone!

I deleted the first story by mistake and now, all my reviews are gone, sniff...

So, at the fourth chapter (which isn't invented yet -_-"), matane !

-Yakitorii-


	4. Chapter Four: The Story

**Same things as always, Do not own _Ghost Hunt _-_-**

**And the story begins...**

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Four: The Story_

_"Yes, Boss."  
**

* * *

  
**_Naru arrived in the base and found Lin typing records in his laptop, he went to his side.

"Do we have any informations on those four persons, Lin ?

- Some on the older three. They're all normal people: one is nurse, the other is member of a rock band, and the last is a high school student.

- What about the kid ? It would be strange if her parents let her stay in a dangerous place.

- Nothing at all on her, it's like she doesn't exist.

- There is something else, Shibuya more stated it than asked it.

- Yes, I found informations on a certain Taniyama Mai but she's a sixteen years old high school girl and not a five years old toddler. There aren't any photos of this girl.

- They're hiding things from us, Naru concluded after some moments thinking. We have to solve this case and discover who they are at the same time."

As he finished saying this, John, who joined Takigawa and Masako for the retun at the base, entered and behind him were his companions. Then came a fuming Ayako who was mumbling about her father not trusting her or some things in the like.

"Takigawa-san, John called the older man, that was messing again with Ayako, with a disturbed look, are you and Matsuzaki-san married ?"

After finishing his question, John blushed as Ayako and Houshou had a dumbfounded look on their face. Takigawa recovered the first and looked outraged.

"Me with the old witch ? No way!

- Who are you insulting of old ? And witch?"

The two were red-faced and bickering, they stopped arguing when they heard John said in an intimidated voice:

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you, it's just that...hum...Mai-chan calls Matsuzaki-san 'Ayako-mama' and Takigawa-san 'Houshou-papa'..."

This got Naru attention and he faked reading his black note book as he strained his ears to hear what would be said.

Just as Ayako was about to speak, the base's door opened and in came Yasuhara who was laughing his head off and a sleeping soundly Mai on his back. Yasuhara was laughing so hard you could see tears in his eyes whereas the 'parents' were glaring at him.

After one or two minutes of laughing from Osamu-san and incredulous stare from Brown-san and Hara-san who was hiding it behind her kimono's long sleeve that was in front of her lips, Osamu-san apologized and explained his behaviour.

"Ah, sorry, sorry !It's just that you could have been so right, Brown-san, because they're always arguing like an old married couple."

Yasuhara went to Ayako who was sitting on the only couch of the base and let her take Mai from his back and laid her down on it beside her. As they watched her sleep, Takigawa's, Yasuhara's and Ayako's gazes soften.

"As for your question concerning Mai-chan, Yasuhara started as he adjusted his glasses making it hard to see the expression in his eyes as his glasses reflected the light. Mai is an unlucky kid. She lost her parents in a car accident, it was quite a long time ago.

- Yeah, Takigawa nodded with a sad look, I found her a rainy day sitting on a bench at the park without any shelter. She was hugging her legs with her forehead on her knees. When I asked her what was wrong, she looked at me and smiled saying she was fine, that it was just her ankle that throbbed. Later on, I found out it was the anniversary of her parents death.

- This child can be so strong, Ayako sighed as she caressed Mai's hair, she would never show that she is down or sad and would always smile. She doesn't like it when she causes everyone to worry about her so she became independent. She would always be the one who comforts us when we're down and asking nothing in return.

- If it wasn't for her, Yasuhara continued, we three, he gestured to them, wouldn't have known each other and would have been as alone as we were before we met her. She brought us together.

- Yeah, the other two agreed in unison as they turned their gazes to Mai once more before facing the other occupants of the room.

- Ah! I'm sorry for her loss, the priest said with a sad look.

- Do not say this in front of her, Yasuhara declared with a small laugh.

- Indeed, Ayako frowned, if she ever hears you say this she would tell some things along the lines "It's not your fault, that's the way life is, you can't change it" and then she would smile this wide smile of hers and hide her distress.

- This is the way Mai is, Takigawa revealed, always caring for other people and hiding her sadness from everyone behind her smile. We can't know when she smiles, it's a true one or false one because she would be her playful side again.

- So it explains why she's considering you three like her family, John announced with a small smile, you're always with her so she doesn't feel lonely.

- Well, you can say so..." The addressed one exchanges some glances.

Naru, who observed the scene, didn't miss the slight exchange and frowned out of suspicion.

"If you're finished relaxing, I would like Brown-san to go to the hospital ans ask some questions to the victims and Hara-san to walk around the house again to feel if there are any changes.

- Hey, John, Takigawa called the priest as he followed him, I'll take you to the hospital. I'm sure, the old hag would be a good host and guide Masako around this big and labyrinth-like mansion.

- Who do you call old, old man ?! Ayako screeched as she heard the insult but do as the man said but not before glaring daggers at his back.

- My, my, Yasuhara said it in an amused tone, I would better go home, I have to go to school tomorrow then it would be the holidays and I could  
be here for all the time I want and Shigy-san let me to. Well, I let you take care of Mai-chan !"

The last sentence was accompanied with a back hand wave as he closed the door leaving Naru and Lin with a sleeping Mai.

**_

* * *

_A/N:** Ah, so proud of myself (pats her own back) -_-" this chapter is longer than the last ones and I like it better.

So...hum...it's always a pleasure to know that there are people who like my story.

See you at the next chapter, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	5. Chapter Five: The Interaction

**As always. Own not _Ghost Hunt_**

So, let begins

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Five: The Interaction_

_The last sentence was accompanied with a back hand wave as he closed the door leaving Naru and Lin with a sleeping Mai._

* * *

Mai opened her eyes to see many will-o-whisps on a black background, she sighed and sat where seconds ago she was standing.

"He is your twin, right ? Mai asked into thin air.

- Yes, he is. A voice from the background answered her.

- He doesn't know about your condition and you can't communicate with him, Mai said in a matter-of-factly tone, and he is here under false identities.

- So I would like you to do me a favour, the voice seemed calm as if it knew that Mai wouldn't refuse. Don't tell him about me, he doesn't know about your condition either.

- Yeah, I know. Mai smiled, he wouldn't believe me or would eventually freak out...

- Maybe, the voice chuckled, it's time to wake up, Mai.

- I know, Mai stood up, well see you tonight in a few hours maybe."

Mai opened her eyes a second times to recognize a room's ceiling she doesn't remember entering. She turned her head and noticed Naru who was watching the screens and Lin typing some things in his laptop.

She sat up which draw Naru's attention and she left the couch making her way wobbling and scratching her eyes with the back of her hands towards him. Reaching his side, she leaned on his legs to steady herself and looked up.

"Kazu-chan, she called him with the first nickname she gave him, where are Ayako-mama and Houshou-papa ?

- Helping Brown-san and Hara-san, the answer was direct and short.

- Oh, then Mai smirked, I thought you didn't want our help...

- Yes, Naru narrowed his eyes at her sudden tease, but they did it on their own, I didn't ask for their help.

- I see, Mai smiled knowingly. What time is it ? I'm hungry, so hungry."

As on cue, her stomach growled. As it finished growling, the base's door opened and a maid announced that it was time for diner and that they should head to the dining room. Naru nodded and the maid bowed to them before closing the door and going to do her tasks.

"Ah! Food, sweet food ! Here I come ! Mai exclaimed happily but then asked Lin, ne Lin-jii-san (Uncle Lin), are you coming ?"

When the child spoke to him, Lin glared at her but it seemed like she wasn't fazed by it or if she was she didn't let it know. Or was it because she didn't notice it ? Who knows. During the event, Mai kept on rambling about Shigy-san's cook's food.

"You know, Jii-chan's cook's food is so yummy, you should try ! She looked at Naru who was reading once again his note book, I'm going so if you see Ayako-mama or Houshou-papa and they ask you about me, tell them I'm eating, bye bye !"

Naru and Lin watched her leave the room bouncing and once the door was closed and the sound of footsteps was fading, Lin spoke.

"You're going soft on her, Noll.

- I don't know what you're talking about, Naru replied in an indifferent tone.

- If it was any other child, you would have given them an icy glare for touching you, Lin stated it matter-of-factly. She made many physical contacts with you, yet, you didn't push her away and let her call you names you would normally be irritated about.

- I know, Naru said it so seriously that Lin stopped typing in his laptop and turned to look at him. There is this strange aura around her that indicated she knows more than she looks and that kept intriguing me. And her secret... I want to ...know... to understand her. I have this feeling she could be holding all the answers to my questions, she could be the one who would help me in my quest. I have to figure out who she is...

- Whatever I say you won't listen, Lin said sternly, so I would just tell you to be careful because those persons, there is more than meets the eyes.

- I would."

With that said, Naru left the base and the sound of typing resume on Lin's keyboard.

**_

* * *

_A/N:** Short one, yeah, I know.

Special thanks to Ariana Taniyama, idontseepenguins, thearistocrat, KayKit, christal, Flamegirl5500, and Sui 24.I'm happy to know there are some that continue to read my story!

See you next chapter, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	6. Chapter Six: The 'peaceful' diner

**As always. Own no _Ghost Hunt_ and no characters from it ...**

So, let begins

**The Uncommon Case  
**

_Chapter Six: The 'peaceful' diner_

_With that said, Naru left the base and the sound of typing resume on Lin's keyboard.__

* * *

_

Once everyone – minus Yasuhara who went home – were gathered around the table, they began to eat. The dining room filled with chatting was huge, even the table itself was huge. Sat around it were respectfully Shigy-san at the head with at his right Ayako an at his left Mai. Beside Ayako sat Takigawa and at his right was sat John. Mai's left was occupied by Naru who was being eyelashes-batted by Masako who was next to him. Lin was at the end of the table, between Masako and John, and at the opposite of Shigy-san.

"Hooray! (Yeah!) Shigy-jii-chan and Lin-jii-san are face to face ! Mai exclaimed it so joyfully the others – exclude Naru, Lin, and Masako (as always...Fun killer :( ) - laughed amusedly. Now, the table is complete, we're like a big family !"

This time, Naru, Lin (maybe not those two -_-"), Masako and John just looked at her curiously while eating as they remembered her family's story from Yasuhara, Ayako and Takigawa and their gazes soften as they understood what she went though.

She explained herself between bites of her diner.

"Shigy-jii-chan is Jii-chan; Ayako-mama is Mama and Houshou-papa is Papa. Masako-nee-chan is Nee-chan, John-nii-chan is Nii-chan and Yasu-yasu is my best friend just like a second Big brother! Then Lin-jii-san – at his name, Lin's right eyebrow twitched – is Jii-san and Kazu-chan is … Uhm... I don't know but he is an important friend of the family ! Well... I guess ? Then Mai smirked playfully, or he can be Nee-chan's boyfriend !"

At this exclamation, Takigawa bursted out laughing, Ayako snorted, John gave a small almost sad smile and Masako lifted her kimono's sleeve to her mouth. Naru's and Lin's faces remained blank whereas Shigy-san chuckled, amused of Mai's reasoning.

They ate in a warm atmosphere and at the end of the meal, Shigy-san turned to Mai.

"Now, Mai..."

Shigy-san started to say something but then the power went out.

"I'm sorry about this, Shouji's soft voice sounded from his master's left, I'll so and solve this.

- Ah, don't worry Shouji, Ayako said softly, it's frequent that power goes out.

- Of course, Ayako-sama." The butler responded quietly.

The room's temperature drop and the people in the room froze when they heard the silvery on the table being moved. They assumed there would be some ghost attacks and keep their guard on. The time seemed to stop before they heard someone cry.

"Brown-san, Naru called the young priest, can you do something about this please ?

- Yes."

The exorcist began to say his prayers but was slammed against a nearby wall. Several people cried the priest's name although the manners to say it were different; then sounds of glasses shattering and cries of pain were heard.

The ghost that caused all these events laughed and said:

"It's for penetrating my property !

- It's not yours ! Mai's young voice protested, it's Shigy-jii-chan's !

- Oh ? The voice faked a surprised tone, then, it is mine now !

- You can't take what is not yours ! Mai seemed pretty angry.

- Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, The voice responded nonchalantly then thoughtfully, hey I have already heard this voice speaking their mind somewhere..Although it was less childlike... It must be one of those persons I have tested my powers on them to turn them my human puppet so I could play 'kill the other humans' game !"

The voice chuckled, suddenly, choking noises filled the frozing room. At that instant, a whistle sounded sharply and the silvery stopped moving and fell whereas the room's temperature returned to normal.

As the light came back, The people gathered in the dining room took the damages in.

* * *

**A/N:** Again a short chapter, I sucks … :(

Well Happy Christmas Eve to those that live in countries where it's not midnight yet and Merry Christmas to those who live in countries where it is past midnight!!!

I'm glad to know my story is quite liked!

See you next chapter, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	7. Chapter Seven: The consequences

**As always. Own nothing**

So, let's go !

**The Uncommon Case**

_  
Chapter Seven: The consequences_

_As the light came back, The people gathered in the dining room took the damages in._

* * *

Some maids were on the floor lightly injured, the plates were smashed on the same floor, John was fitted into in a nearby wall, laying unconscious. But what surprised them the more was Mai laying on her stomach and bleeding.

Ayako, Takigawa and Shigy-san hurried to her side and made her lay on her back whereas Shouji and other servants went to the injured maids.

Mai was scratched everywhere and bleeding profusely from these; her breathing was shaky. Shigy-san went to grab his tools to take care of Mai's bruises and Ayako searched for a basin with water in order to wash away the blood that hid the big scratches.

As they were taking actions, the others watched worriedly though Lin was as difficult to read as ever but Naru had a slightly visible worry in his eyes. John made a prayer for her safety, Masako watched with her sleeve on her mouth, Lin – not knowing what to do – just stood there to see what would happen next, and Takigawa held Mai's little body with a really worried look as she hissed in pain as the two doctors intended to her.

Naru approached them as his gaze didn't leave Mai's face and knelt in front of them without bothering them from their task.

Once he was sure Mai's injuries were taken care, he stood up and faced his team.

"Brown-san, Hara-san, help the injured persons; Lin, go and ask what they witnessed.

- Yes"

The three answered as one and went to do his orders. Naru went with Ayako and Takigawa as they took Mai to her room whereas Shigy-san healed his staff with a professional rapidity.

Kazuya returned to his base once he made sure that Mai was in security, behind him were Ayako and Takigawa with angry faces as they exchanged glances. A short time after, the SPR team came back to base and all sat in silence that was interrupted by Naru himself.

"Does it happen frequently ?

- Yeah, Takigawa answered with a frown, but usually it would just make all the things upside down and injured lightly some people.

- This time, Ayako completed his answer, it has injured many more persons than normally it would, almost half of the remaining maids were injured although it was nothing.

- The most injured was Mai, John said worriedly, she was choking just before Lin's shikis' intervention...

- Lin's shikis... Takigawa was thoughtful, you mean the sharp whistle we heard ?

- Before the lights went on, Ayako nodded, there was this whistle, yeah, then it was like the...thing...was gone.

- Lin-san is an onmyouji, Hara-san explained calmly.

- That makes sense now, Takigawa said as Ayako nodded.

- What did the victims at the hospital say, Brown-san ? Naru inquired annoyed.

- They were doing their daily routines, John replied with a frown, when they blacked out and felt nothing else but pain all over their body and awakened there.

- And what did those injured here say, Lin ? Naru turned to Lin.

- It was dark so they didn't see anything, Lin reported indifferently, but they felt like something whipped them or some daggers were running alongside their skin."

John, Takigawa and Ayako gulped noisily whereas Masako lifted her sleeve to her mouth (she does it a lot -_-") and Naru remained thoughtful.

"Then why was Mai the most injured if they felt these way (he is cruel, isn't he?)? He asked suddenly.

- This is...Uhm...Takigawa and Ayako exchanged glances worriedly.

- What are you hiding from us, Takigawa-san, Matsuzaki-san ? Naru glared at them, I can't do an investigation if you're hiding things important, why does the ghost seem to know Mai ? Answer !

- Uhm...Well, Takigawa was bothered and didn't know what to say as all eyes were on him and Ayako, it's just that..uhm...

- We can't tell you, Ayako intervened with a determined face as they received curious glazes.

- And why ? Naru asked impatiently and glared at them, Ayako and Takigawa took a step back.

- Because...I asked...them...not to."

A soft voice answered him as the base's door closed and Mai, breathing difficultly and not standing straight went to him but tripped before him because her legs couldn't support her. As she was nearing the ground, Naru, who was standing before her, caught her in his arms as he knelt to be at her eye level. Although she was barely able to stand as he tried to steady her.

"They...were...doing...it...for me... Mai panted as she leaned forward as she felt her conscious slipping away, I...made them...promised...to me...they won't...tell...to anyone. Don't...be mad...at them..., please..."

Mai looked straight in his eyes with tears as she straightened herself though it was an unnecessary action. And she uttered a last plea as she leaned on his chest and fainted in his arms.

"Mai !" Ayako and Takigawa cried at the same time as they reached out to Mai. Naru stood up with Mai in his arms who was sweating and in pain, probably from all her cuts. He looked at them.

"You won't tell us, right ?"

Naru stated more than asked them. The two shook their heads and Naru went towards the door.

"I'm taking her to her room, you can all go and take some rest, tomorrow will be a long day."

Without turning around he gave his last order for the day and went out, the door closed after his exit.

"How cute it was ! Ayako exclaimed breaking the astounded silence.

- Yeah ! Takigawa agreed nodding his head, Naru-chan holding Mai-chan in his arms, what a beautiful picture !"

Masako hmmphed jealously as John simply smiled shyly at the reference. The four characters just went to follow Naru's last order and rest in their room. They all missed the almost not visible mysterious smile from Lin who took his place again in front of his laptop thinking that maybe Naru cared for the little Mai more than he would like to show.

I've just remembered it's Matsuzaki and not Matsumoto *sigh* I confounded her name with Matsumoto from Bleach -_-" So I re-edited the chapters but nothing else has been changed well just the surname Matsumoto to Matsuzaki ^^" I know I'm clumsy

* * *

**A/N:**Poor little Mai, she must be in a lot of pain... Ah, forgive me Mai but it's for the sake of the continuation of this story ! One thousand excuses !

Merry Christmas !!! I hope you got many presents !

See you next chapter, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	8. Chapter Eight: The Request

**As always. Own not a thing.**

So, let's go !

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Eight: The Request_

_They all missed the almost not visible mysterious smile from Lin who took his place again in front of his laptop thinking that maybe Naru cared for the little Mai more than he would like to show._

* * *

Naru went back to base, as he knew everyone else were sleeping even Lin, to watch over the happenings that would maybe take hour and a half after getting to base with nothing occurring, Mai's room's door opened and a sleepy and in very much pain Mai walked out in the corridor to the bathroom. Naru, seeing it as something normal, didn't pay it any attention as the bathroom's door closed.

Mai went out the bathroom as she finished her little business and was on her way to her room hen suddenly, she collapsed on the floor with a thud holding herself across her chest.

Naru, having nothing much to do, observed what would happen and calculated if he had to go and help her. As a door next to Mai's room opened, he then was sure that it wasn't necessarily.

A sleepy Ayako looked around with disinterest as she looked for the source of the faint noise. She was at the brink of going back into her room when her attention was drawn by Mai's opened door. She shook her head and scratched her eyes with the back of her right hand and looked into Mai's room with wide eyes.

As she couldn't find her on her bed, she began to panic as she went again in the corridor. She walked towards the bathroom as she thought that logically, Mai would be there – though you can never know with Mai – and stopped when she saw a slumped form on the floor.

Knowing that it could only be Mai because they were the only ones that are out of their rooms, she hurried to her side and gently lifted her in her arms.

Mai held on her as she leaned her forehead on Ayako's left shoulder and breathed in little pants.

"Ayako, listen to me carefully..."

Mai whispered so softly Ayako almost couldn't hear it. She, hearing Mai use her name instead of one of her nicknames, knew it was serious. So she listened carefully as Mai requested as she made her way to Mai's room acting like nothing has been said because of Naru's cameras near them.

"You and Bou-san have to be at their side and keep an eye on them no matter what. Yasuhara is coming tomorrow and would be staying with us for the holidays but I need him to do some researches."

They entered Mai's room and Ayako turned around to close the door.

"Ok, she whispered faintly. And You ? We can't let you alone...

- Do not worry, Mai replied as she tightened her hold around Ayako's neck, I'm staying with the two blocks of ice that are so workaholic that are always in the base. I would be in security.

- Understood, Ayako patted Mai's back trying to hold her laughter back at Mai's metaphor, but may I ask you why this sudden request ?

- For safety ,Ayako. Mai stated matter-of-factly, they would be in danger if they go and just do whatever they want. You both would have to do as if you were just helping them and not looking after them. The ghost will soon go and hunt for other human and make some not so orthodox experiences on them.

- Indeed, Ayako continued to pat Mai's back knowing it make her feel stress-free. So do you want us to be with anyone in special ?

- You would have to be with the always 'hmphing-and-lifting-her-sleeve-to-her-face' doll, I'm sorry for you but I think she can't be so bad. Then I would like Bou-san to always be with the priest, it wouldn't be so hard seeing the fact that John is kind and nice. Do you think it would be all right with you two ?

- Sure, don't worry about this little detail. Ayako replied as she shifted her weight to her other leg.

- Thank you, Ayako-mama. Mai said it a little louder as she knew Naru's camera was taking in the whole event and didn't catch what they said as it was to softly spoke then as she lowered her voice to just a little faint whisper. You would have to trade places with me so I can 'play' with the others in order not to arouse any suspicions.

- Yeah, Ayako sighed then pouted lightly, you're with the handsome boy, not fair.

- I know, Mai smiled slightly against Ayako's neck as she felt herself falling asleep, lucky me"

Ayako settled Mai back on her bed and covered her with the fluffy blanket. Then she stoked Mai's hair with a sad look.

"Mai, don't say that. From all of us, you're far from being the luckiest one. How much suffering would you have to go through before finding happiness ?"

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well I find it somewhat short, it's really irregular how I work on my chapters...

Well never mind, at least I update everyday, it's the most important...^^"

Guys (if there are), - well I meant Girls - ^^"", see you next chapters, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	9. Chapter Nine: The Reason

**Don't make me say it...**

A very short chapter because I'm being selfish and lazy again...

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Nine: The Reason_

_"Mai, don't say that. From all of us, you're far from being the luckiest one. How much suffering would you have to go through before finding happiness ?"  
_

_

* * *

_

Mai stood in the dark as always indicating she was dreaming – and not at the same time –, she looked in the distance as she knew **he** was waiting for her.

"She attacked you, the voice stated in a calmly angry tone (don't know if you understand -_-")as it neared Mai. Why did you do something like that ? It was really dangerous !

- Nice to see you again too, Mai replied sarcastically.

- Ah, yes. The voice remembered its manners and declared in a gentler voice, welcome back, Mai.

- Yeah, it's good to be here, Mai answered its greetings while stretching her arms out. At least here, I can't feel any pain...

- Why did you do this ?"

This time the voice was just in front of Mai as it repeated its question and stepped into the light. A teenager wearing clothes as dark as his hair stared at her with his eyes of the deepest ocean blue.

"I did it because I wanted to, Mai said obviously. I wanted to protect everyone.

- And that's why you're in this form, the Naru-like figure sighed. Really, you should stop trying to protect everyone taking all the blows at their places.

- I will not stop, Mai frowned determined. Don't worry about me, Gene."

She disappeared from the dark space as 'Gene' stood there thoughtfully.

"Mai, please, Gene had a distressed look on his face. Don't be reckless, the idiot scientist needs you although he doesn't know who you are really. Your future is just before your eyes, Mai. Don't let your well deserved happiness slip away."

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks for reading ! Really short, extremely short but yeah today was my lazy day ! ^^

See you next chapters, matane !

-Yakitorii-


	10. Chapter Ten: The Hatred

**I won't say it...**

A chapter really boring, I assure you

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Ten: The Hatred_

"_Mai, please, Gene had a distressed look on his face. Don't be reckless, the idiot scientist needs you although he doesn't know who you are really. Your future is just before your eyes, Mai. Don't let your well deserved happiness slip away."_

* * *

"Ne, Kazu-chan, Mai called out to him loudly, I'm bored, come play with me ?

- I'm working, Naru glared at her, if you're so bored, go out then.

- But, Mai pouted, what would I do ? The others are working too ! John-nii-chan and Houshou-papa are exorcising though it's just John-nii-chan and Houshou-papa staying with him to make some company. Masako-nee-chan and Ayako-mama are once again walking around the house to see if Masako senses anything whereas Ayako-mama just went with her to make sure she doesn't get lost."

Naru ignored her and stood up from his seat in front of the screens and walk towards the exit.

"Where are you going ? Mai questioned him as he grabbed the doorknob. Have you finally decided to play with me ?

- Don't be ridiculous, Naru answered her without turning around, I have to speak with Shigy-san about some things concerning the case, it's all."

He went out and the door closed quietly behind him. Mai stared at the door for one or two minutes then turned to Lin.

"Lin-jii-san, she called him, we can go out and play, now !"

But Lin ignored her and continued typing things in his laptop.

"Ok..., Mai said softly as her left eye twitched, Lin-jii-san, your name isn't Japanese, would you be Chinese ?"

Silence was her only answer and she tried a last time to start a conversation.

"Ah!Ah!Ah! She laughed nervously, you are Chinese. So have you any powers like John-nii-chan or Masako-nee-chan ?"

As silence was all she got, Mai sighed sadly.

"Do you hate me so much that everytime I talk to you, you would glare at me or just ignore me . Lin-jii-san...

- I hate Japanese, Lin cut her brutally.

- Eh ? Why ? Mai was incredulous.

- Don't you know what Japan did to China back then ? Lin stopped typing and turned towards her, I can't bring myself to forgive those who does as if nothing happened in the past !

- But, it was the past, no ? Mai whispered sadly.

- I don't even know why I'm talking about it with you, Lin declared as he remembered that he was talking to a five years old kid, you won't understand.

- I'm sorry to say it, Lin-san, Mai had tears in her eyes but refused to let them show up, but I know very well what you mean...

- How could you ? Lin asked disdainfully but was surprised though he didn't show it that Mai had called him _**Lin-san **_and not _**Lin-jii-san**_.

- But I don't think we have to hate each other because of the past, Mai ignored Lin's question. If in the world, each country took in what happened in the past, today, we all would live in a full of hatred world. Which is sad. I know what Japan did to China and I don't approve about it at all. If you hate because I'm Japanese, I won't take it as an excuse. But if you must hate, hate me for who I am and not for my home country. Because if you hate me for my own person, I can't help it and would let you be !"

As Mai finished panting because whether of the lack of air or because of tiredness and pain from all her bruises, Lin bursted out laughing.

"You just said the same thing someone has said to me a long time ago, I just remembered. Lin calmed down but a smile still lingered on his lips, I'm sorry, I've been hard and impolite to you.

- Ah, it's nothing, they bowed to each other. You said that someone has said it to you before, was it Kazu-chan ?

- No, Lin smiled amusedly. When I told him that , he just said...

- Oh I know, Mai cut him with a wide smile. He had looked at you with this air of superiority , then said : "You're being stupid" , and had walked away.

- Actually, Lin chuckled quietly, it did happen exactly like this.

- That's so typical of Naru-chan, Mai declared with a big sweatbead behind her head.

- Yeah, Lin said quietly as he resumed typing.

- Would Lin-jii-san want me to stop calling him like that ? Mai asked him while watching him type.

- No, Lin's answer was soft. I find it a little comforting though I don't know why...

- Then it's decided, Mai exclaimed with her childish voice, we're all a big family !"

At that, Lin thought that maybe they were one actually and didn't find it weird or annoying.

* * *

**A/N:** Sure it would be interesting if they were one with Masako getting jealous and John sad because yeah **_someone _**don't seem to notice his love... And Naru turning soft because of Mai... Don't sound like a family to me -_-"

Anyway, soon would be the next chapter, so until then , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	11. Chapter Eleven: The Informations

**Not gonna say it...**

A chapter sadly short, I tell you.

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Eleven: The Informations_

_At that, Lin thought that maybe they were one actually and didn't find it weird or annoying.  
_

_

* * *

_

Because things in base were silent and peaceful, Mai fell asleep.

"Hey there, Gene ! Mai greeted her friend cheerfully.

- Hi Mai, Gene greeted back smiling, you look happy.

- Yeah, Mai nodded with a big smile on her face. I just sorted some things with Lin-jii-san !

- Oh, Gene smiled knowingly, he gave you that speech of his on his hatred towards Japanese, right ?

- Right, Mai agreed with him thoughtfully, he said that what I proclaimed was already said to him. That someone before me said it at the manner I did though I think less loudly.

- And what did you proclaimed ? Gene asked curiously.

- I said, Mai answered disinterestedly, that if he hate me because I'm Japanese, I won't take it as an excuse but if he must hate, then he hate for who I am and not for my home country.

- Ah, I see. Gene commented surprised.

- It was you, right ? Mai asked him suspiciously.

- Correct ! Gene exclaimed happily.

- So, do you have any informations for me ? Mai brutally changed of subject. I want to close this case, it has lasted too long now. And as many advantages gives me this form, I'm tired of being five years old.

- I agree with you when you said this case lasted to long, Gene turned serious. This case has lasted one year now. Get ready, I've some things to show you though I don'y know if it would be okay with this body of yours...

- Do not worry, Mai frowned, I will handle it carefully. We can't forget about our guests."

Gene nodded and their surroundings changed.

Before them was a large bedroom decorated with many recipients full of suspicious looking beverage. On the big bed in the centre of the room, laid a young woman pale-looking and sweating, meaning she was sick. As her eyes began to close, Mai got this feeling that they won't open ever again. The woman's last breath came out quietly and she laid there motionlessly.

"She must have suffered a lot if she died because of a sickness. Mai said sadly, she can now rest in peace.

- Mai, Gene called her quietly, look carefully."

A white figure stood near the bed as it looked at its hands.

"What happened to me ? The ghost looked at the body and smiled widely, now I can do all the experiments I want to ! Well, let's see what power I have !"

As the woman ghost laughed maniacally, Mai had an horrified look on her face.

"Why is she like this ?

- She was a scientist, Gene replied frowning. She caught an unknown sickness while doing her experiments. She was well-known as a scientist that enjoyed doing experiments on living beings. Especially on human beings but that last part was discovered after she died. All she thought about until her death was all the glory and the experiments that she could have or do. At her deathbed, she regretted not being able to do anymore experiments on the humans and dying pitifully. Do you know where she died ?

- Here, right ? Mai answered as all the informations sank in. That's why she said "It's for penetrating my properties" and in a false surprised voice "It's mine now !"

- Yes, Gene nodded. She's not revengeful spirit but a craving power ghost. She likes being in control on the living beings because she can kill them with her experiments.

- She's a craving power ghost, Mai repeated shocked. And she likes making living beings suffer... That's horrific !

- I know, Gene turned to her as their surroundings return to the usual black background with many will-o-whisps. What will you do in order to solve this case ?

- Eh ? Mai was confused, why do you ask that ?

- Because you can't run around with Ayako and Bou-san doing exorcisms here and there. Gene answered matter-of-factly. Not while my brother is investigating, he would become suspicious.

- Oh, is it all ? Do not worry about it Gene-nii-chan! Mai returned to her five years old kid attitude. Let me take care of it, I've my ways !"

And she winked at him as she began disappearing. Gene blinked and chuckled, amused.

"With her around, Noll has no time to be bored !"  
**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Short indeed. It can't be helped, just an intermediate scene and it would somewhat be useful later !

Well, at the next update, Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	12. Chapter Twelve: Her Favourite Hobby

**I'm saying nothing...**

Then the story begins.

**The Uncommon Case  
**

_Chapter Twelve: Her Favourite Hobby_

"_With her around, Noll has no time to be bored !"_

* * *

Mai awakened and took her surroundings in. Ayako and Masako returned from their 'walk' as Naru came back from his little talk with Shigy-san. They were all sitting in silence as only Lin's typing were heard.

As she made her way to the two other girls, Ayako locked eyes with her and Mai pulled on Masako's sleeve.

"Masako-nee-chan, are you finished with your...work? Can you play with me ?

- I can play with because I'm finished but I'm not the boss here. She turned to Kazuya, you've to ask Naru.

- Naru-chan, Mai also turned to him with her wide pleading eyes, can she play with me ? Please ?

- She does what she wants to, Naru answered after gazing into her eyes for some moments. I don't need her services at this moment.

- Yay, Mai ran to him and hugged him. Thanks Kazu-chan ! We're going now, come Masako-nee-chan !"

Masako followed Mai as she glanced sadly at Naru from the corner of her eye as Mai took hold of her hand and rushed out the base.

"Well, Ayako broke the silence as she was surprised. You did find Mai cute enough with her big innocent brown eyes to authorized her to take one of your employees. Are you turning soft ?

- I don't disagree with her, Lin was with Ayako this time to tease Naru.

- I don't know what you're talking about, Naru turned to the screens. I've just agreed to let her borrow Hara-san so I don't have to hear her whining.

- We didn't ask why you agree to let Mai play with Masako, Ayako remarked."

At her obvious statement, Naru looked at her icily and Ayako smiled nervously as she made some gestures to indicate peace.

Meanwhile, Mai and Masako continued to walk in the corridors silently to reach the backyard that was viewable from the base because of a window.

As they walked, Masako looked sad and Mai noticed it.

"Ne, Masako-nee-chan, Mai and Masako looked at each other. Why are you sad ? You wanted to stay with Kazu-chan ?

- No, Masako replied softly, I somewhat...Never mind.

- You hate me, Mai stated calmly. Am I wrong ?

- No, I don't...Masako was troubled but then saw Mai's gentle gaze. Yeah, I somewhat hate you though I would mostly say I envy you.

- Because of Naru-chan ? Mai asked curiously as she hid her pain.

- Yes, Masako nodded. You know, you're the only one he called by your first name and he didn't get mad when you called him with ridiculous names or just now, when you hugged him. He didn't say a thing.

- It's because I'm a child, Mai tried to reassure her. He can call me by my first name without being impolite.

- It's not because of that, Masako shook her head. There was this kid when we were doing an investigation concerning a doll and a house, her name was Akimi and Naru called her Akimi-chan.

- You envy me because you like him ? Mai asked her softly.

- Yes, Masako agreed. I can blackmail him to take me on dates because I know his weakness but because of that, I think he must hate me.

- It can't be, Mai frowned. Naru-chan wouldn't hate just because you know his weakness.

- He hates me, Masako stated forcefully. Naru is a very proud person and knowing that someone knows his weakness is something he can't accept.

- So, Mai resumed. You think you love him and you're sad because you think he hates you. You think too much, Masako-chan.

- I don't think, Masako seemed not to notice Mai's change of behaviour. I'm sure.

- You just said you like him, not love him, Mai looked straightly at her. If you do love him, then why are you chasing after him ?

- What do you mean ? Masako was confused.

- If you were really in love with him, Mai ignored Masako's question, you wouldn't blackmail him into taking you on dates.

- I...It's...Masako was speechless because she knew Mai was telling the truth, indeed, why was she doing it ?

- Masako-chan, Mai looked at her tenderly, he's not the one meant for you. And you know that. No. Your heart knows that from the very beginning while your brain refuses to acknowledge it because you're too set on trying to make him love you.

- I don't understand, Masako looked at her feet that were now standing on soft grass as they reached the backyard. If I don't love him, then why am I trying to get his attention ? Why do I always try to make him care about me ? Why ?

- Masako-chan, do you want to really know ? Mai asked softly and Masako nodded. Then tell me, do you have someone that worry about you when you faint or when you are possessed ?

- Yes, Masako replied quietly.

- Do you have someone that at least once tried to save you from a blow and was injured because of it ?

- Yes, Masako answered her as she tried to understand why she was asking her all of these things.

- Does this same someone continues to save you now ?

- Yes, Masako said it just above a whisper as comprehension began dimly to appear.

- Do you like this person ? Is he nice to you ? Do you enjoy his company ?

- Yes, Masako understood what she meant by all of these questions.

- You know all of this, Mai smiled, and you know this person. He's the one you're trying to make jealous unconsciously, he's the one you love. He's the one meant for you.

- Are you sure ? Masako doubted as she was afraid of having her hopes up because all this came from a child's mouth.

- Why are you asking me ? Mai smiled knowingly. Take your time, close your eyes and listen to your heart because it is where your answer is.

- I know, Masako did as Mai told. But why did it have to be a five years old kid who made me open my eyes and the truth, yeah, I love John. But why do I want to make him jealous as I know he cares for me ?

- You were frustrated, Mai answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world but seeing Masako's clueless look, she developed. He is a priest and can't love you the way you want him to. Yet. Masako-chan, stop hurting the both of you, your happiness is waiting for you. Grab it and don't let it go.

- Thank you, Mai-chan. Masako smiled a small sincere smile.

- You're very welcome, Masako-nee-chan ! Mai's five years old kid attitude came back."

As they sat in the backyard peacefully, Takigawa and John rounded a corner and saw them so they stopped. Masako closed her eyes as she felt a gentle breeze caressing her face. Mai turned and sax the two males so she stood up and ran to them. As she reached their level, she jumped into Takigawa's arms and then hugged John.

"I'm thirsty, she said to John. Can you accompany me to the kitchen ?

- Well, of course. John hesitated a bit when he saw Masako sitting alone."

As they turned to go, Mai and Takigawa locked eyes. Takigawa went to Masako's side and sat there quietly.

Meanwhile, John and Mai made their way to the kitchen.

"You love her, Mai stated as she glanced sideway at him.

- Uh ?...Ah...John was speechless then blushed.

- You're a priest so you let her go, Mai looked sadly at him as they entered the kitchen.

- I love her, John confessed, but she doesn't feel the same.

- Why do you say that ? Mai was curious about his reason as she opened the fridge to see if she could have some juice to drink.

- Because she loves Shibuya-san, John replied sadly. If she's happy with him then I would let her go even if it hurts.

- You have a big heart, John. Mai smiled softly.

- I can't make her love me if she doesn't, John noticed her manner to call him but didn't comment on it too focused on his own pain. She really loves him so I won't tell her about my feelings in order not to upset her.

- John, Mai sighed as she drank her apple juice, she loves you.

- Eh ? John was thrown out.

- She loves you from the beginning, Mai confessed to him. But she thought she loved Naru. She likes him but doesn't love him. Don't worry about it.

- Are you sure ? John was somewhat incredulous.

- Very, Mai said surely as she finished her breverage and threw it in the bin. You don't have to be strong, they made their way out the kitchen. Just be honest with yourself and her. Your happiness is with her, don't be discouraged.

- Thank you, Mai-chan. John smiled at her happily.

- No problem, John-nii-chan ! Her five years old side was put on as they were in front of the backyard."

The scene before their eyes made them laugh. Masako had her head turned to the opposite side of Takigawa with the nose in the air as she had her arms crossed on her chest with Takigawa sulking beside her. As they heard laughter, they turned to the source confusedly. Then Takigawa stood and went to the base.

"Ah ! I'm so tired, I'm letting you kids play here, bye !"

Mai looked at his silhouette.

"Houshou-papa is getting older, he grows tired too quickly. Then she brightened, can we make flower crowns together ? Please ?!"

The two teenagers laughed and nodded. They sat with Mai between them as they made flower crowns. Masako looked at John, feeling watched, John looked up and locked eyes with Masako. He smiled to her and surprised when he received one back. He blushed and smiled again.

Oblivious to the three, Ayako watched them from the base's window. The door opened and Takigawa joined her in her observation.

"She's doing it again, Ayako commented. She can't stop it.

- Well, we're talking about Mai-chan here, Takigawa countered gentlely. She can't help it, it's her favourite hobby.

- Yeah...Ayako was cut by Naru.

- I don't call getting two people together, Naru commented indifferently, a good '_hobby_'.

- Well, Takigawa scratched his left check with his index finger. This is a must in the service.

- Her favourite hobby isn't getting people into couple, Ayako defended Mai as she spoke in a tone like she was explaining things to a child. She is just helping them by stating the obvious and giving them some advices.

- Yeah, Takigawa agreed with her, her favourite hobby is making the others around her happy."

The two 'parents' watched the younger play together whereas Naru and Lin worked onto the case.

Suddenly, they heard the bell and Shouji went to open the front door. After a good ten minutes, the base's door banged open and a red-haired woman looking quite happy with herself came in as her blue eyes shined with proud.

"Kazuya, Lin, don't make these faces and say 'Hi' to me ! The young woman chirped happily. I came all the way here with the informations you need ! Oh, good evening, I'm Mori Madoka, nice to meet you. I'm Kazuya's ghost hunter teacher !"

The woman introduced herself as she noticed the two other adults near the window who in turn introduced themselves with startled faces.

The door burst open a second time as Mai, John and Masako came running in. As they stopped, they panted in need of air.

"Yay, a newcomer ! I'm Taniyama Mai ! Mai waved cheerfully, they are Ayako-mama and Houshou-papa, she gestured to them. Then there are John-nii-chan and Masako-nee-chan behind me; and there are Kazu-chan and Lin-jii-san near the computers...Oh, you've surely met Shou-chan, he's Shigy-jii-chan's butler and the one that always opens the front door. Ah, and Shigy-jii-chan will be here tonight as well as my best friend Yasu-yasu. Nary-chan, Lin-jii-san, John-nii-chan and Masako-nee-chan are from the SPR.

- Hi there, Madoka replied as cheerfully as Mai and introduced herself once more. I'm Mori Madoka and I know they're from SPR, I know them. But Mai-chan, why are you calling Kazuya Naru-chan ? I understand Kazu-chan but I don't understand why you call him Naru-chan...

- I call Kazu-chan, Kazu-chan and Naru-chan. I alternate the two nicknames. Mai replied with a big smile. Naru-chan is from an abbreviation, he is Naru-chan, the narcissist !"

At this, Madoka collapsed on the floor as she was laughing so hard she had tears trailing down her cheeks. She calmed down after one or two minutes of laughters and presented to Naru her researches.

"Before the Matsuzakis live here, there was a lone woman who lived and died here twenty years ago. She likes making experiments on living beings. You can say she was a scientist. All she declared in her interviews, was her crave of power while saying that she would be the most powerful being because of her experiments. People says she was crazy and didn't pay any attention to her. After she died, the policemen discovered a lab in the basement with corpses. Human corpses. They had all sorts of injuries, from an hole in the stomach, making them bleed to death, to members and bones disintegrated. Here are all the files on her with her photos and the lab in question with the corpses."

Madoka was about to give the files to Naru when they heard a sob. Mai was crying on the couch sitting between Masako and John while Takigawa and Ayako stood behind them wearing worried faces. Ayako and Takigawa looked at each other and sighed as if they knew why she was crying and that it always happened.

"What she did was awful, Mai looked at Madoka and Naru. She can't decide whether someone live or die !

- Mai-chan, we know, Takigawa patted her head. Now, calm down.

- I'm sorry, Mai apologized shamefully.

- Hey, Mai, Takigawa took her in his arms. Papa hadn't play with you at all today, would you forgive Papa ?

- Not going to ! Mai replied as she swung completely her mood. Can we play hide and seek ?

- Would you forgive Houshou-papa then ? Takigawa insisted.

- If Ayako-mama play with us then I would reconsider it, Mai gave in with a condition. And you two have to win against me.

- Fair enough to me, Ayako decided to join in.

- You sure you won't be a sore loser ? Takigawa teased Mai.

- I'm the one seeking for this round, Mai began frowning, then it would be to the first I find to count and the final round would be to the last one who didn't count. I'm reminding you one think Houshou-papa and Ayako-mama, I have never lost before, do you remember ? So, let's begin !"

Takigawa and Ayako went out the base running as the others – exclude Naru and Lin – stared amazed of their behaviour. Mai began to count and as she finished, Madoka went up to her.

"Mai-chan, Madoka wants to play too ! Madoka announced happily throwing out the ones in the base.

- Okay but you would have to wait for the first battle to end, Mai smiled cheekily. Because Mai is going to make Houshou-papa and Ayako-mama realized they love each other, bye bye !"

Madoka stared as the door closed, impressed, and then declared, amused.

"This kid is something ! First, she is comfortable with two blocks of ice around her; then she nicknamed everyone in the house and finally, recognized love between two people when there is. I think I like her !"

Meanwhile, it took Mai three minutes to find Takigawa in his room behind his bed (-_-"), they both were walking down the corridor in order to find Ayako.

"Houshou-papa, Mai called him. Why don't you tell Ayako-mama about your love ?

- Who would like this old hag ?! Takigawa blurted with wide eyes. She loves the young ones not the old like me...

- You just confessed you love her, Bou-san. Mai stated calmy, amused. Is it so hard to see that you love each other ?

- Mai, Bou-san sighed as he recognized the tone she's speaking and how she called him. Why would she hit me if she loves me ?

- Bou-san, it was Mai's turn to sigh. She hits you because she loves you.

- It doesn't make a sense, Takigawa stated with an eyebrow lifted. Why would she hit the one she loves ?

- Because, Mai replied softly, she is like these persons that are not capable of showing their emotions other than by hitting other people.

- It can't be it, Bou-san said sadly, she treats you normally...

- That's because I'm a kid and a girl, Mai smiled amusedly. Would you rather have her hit me ?

- Um..Bou-san sweat dropped. Not at all.

- And you, why don't you dodge her blows ?

- It's … Because... Bou-san flushed bright.

- You don't ming her beatings because, Mai declared nodding her head knowingly, you say to yourself that at least she remarks you.

- Yeah, Takigawa sighed defeated as he scratched with his finger his cheek.

- Don't you see it ? Mai asked patiently.

- See what ? Takigawa was beyond confused.

- That she loves you, she declared obviously. She wants you to notice her but you keep insulting her about her age so she thinks you find her too old.

- I don't find her hold, Takigawa blurted out, I think she is beautiful...

- Then say it to her, Mai looked at him straight in the eyes, not to me.

- Ya right, Takigawa smiled childishly, thanks Mai-chan !

- I didn't do anything, Houshou-papa !" Mai chirped out.

They arrived into the kitchen and found Ayako behind the door (...right -_-").

"Now it's Houshou-papa's turn to count ! Mai took Ayako's hand, come Ayako-mama, we need to hide !"

They ran out and climbed up a tree in the backyard.

"You love him, Mai whispered, but you're afraid he doesn't feel the same.

- Mai, Ayako hugged her knees, I'm tired of his indifference, it's eating me from the inside.

- I know, Mai placed a hand on Ayako's shoulder. You hit him because it's at this instant you know he notices you.

- Yeah, Ayako sobbed quietly. I want to give up, I want to stop loving him...

- But you can't, Mai finished for her ans Ayako nodded. He loves you, I'm telling you. No. My guts are telling me he loves you.

- Mai, don't try to cheer me up. Ayako looked at her as she calmed down, I don't want to have false hopes.

- Did my guts have ever disappointed you, Ayako ? Mai smiled softly, don't give up so soon. Because love need patience to bloom into its fullest.

- But I'm tired of waiting, Ayako smiled sadly.

- Trust me, Mai hugged her. He loves you, Ayako.

- Ok, Ayako sighed. Thanks, Mai.

- Always here for you, Ayako-mama ! Mai smiled cheekily.

- Aha ! They heard Takigawa's voice, found you !"

They looked down the tree and saw a smiling widely Takigawa. He was lifting his arms up to took Mai, once she was on the safety of the ground, Takigawa turned to Ayako and offered his hand. Ayako was surprised but then smiled as she accepted his hand.

"Now, Ayako said as they were on the floor, it's my turn.

- Ah, wait, Ayako-mama ! Mai stopped her, John-nii-chan, Masako-nee-chan and Madoka-baa-san (Aunt Madoka) will play with us !"

As if on cue, the three mentioned came running out led by Madoka.

"Yosh (Okay), we're all here, Mai declared. Let's play by groups! I'm with Madoka-baa-san; John-nii-chan is with Masako-nee-chan; and Ayako-mama is with Houshou-papa. Papa and Mama are the ones who count and have to find us ! See you later !"

The couples looked at their partners as they blushed while Madoka laughed running after Mai.

"We're going to hide in Lin-jii-san's room, Mai exclaimed happily.

- Yeah !"

They went into his closet and kept quiet.

"Don't give up, Madoka-baa-san, Mai told her softly.

- On what, my dear ? Madoka asked cheerfully, clueless.

- On Lin-jii-san, Mai whispered back slowly.

- I know, Madoka was impressed but then became sad. But it's painful not knowing what he thinks about me. I'm sure he doesn't fell the same way.

- Why are you so sure ? Mai sighed for umpth time this day.- He does as if I wasn't here, she answered directlt. Yes, I knowhe does it to everyone. But I want to be important, special to him.

- Neither do you know if he feels the same, Mai countered. Lin-jii-san is someone really quiet. But it doesn't mean he hates you or he doesn't care about you. I'm telling you he loves you. He talks the most to you beside Naru that's it. And I'm sure if anything happens to you, he would be the first there to help you. Did he let you down once before ?

- No, Madoka shook her head, not once.

- Then it's a good sign, Mai said determinedly. Be more observant and you would see that he cares for you more than what you think.

- Thank you, little Mai-chan. Madoka smiled a bit.

- Madoka-baa-san is alright now ! Mai exclaimed loudly.

- Find you, Mai-chan. John's voice said as the closet's doors opened. You made too much noise.

- Sorry, Madoka-baa-san, Mai smiled sheepishly. You lost because of me.

- It's alright ! Madoka returned a big smile, now it's John, Masako and mine's turn. You three go hide separately !"

The three who were meant to hide nodded and went for the door.

"You did great, Madoka whispered into Mai's ear. Mai-chan, it's wonderful from you to have settled down things between them !"

Mai smiled innocently and went to hide. In the base.

As the base's door closed quietly, Naru looked at the intruder. Mai made a gesture to be silent, "Ssh !" , Naru ignored her and returned to gaze at the screens. After ten minutes, Mai was bored from her seat on the couch doing nothing so she went to Naru's side and watched him intently. Naru, knowing she was watching, kept looking at the screens as on one of them, he saw Madoka finding Ayako in the hall behind a sculpture whereas Masako on another screen found Takigawa under the dining table.

He sighed as he gave in and looked down at Mai. Mai frowned stubbornly as she held out her arms making a motion for him to carry her. Naru sighed once again and made her sit on his laps. Lin watched, amused, from the corner of his eye as his lips were turned slightly upward.

"Lin-jii-san, Mai called sleepily, don't let her go.

- What do you mean ? Lin asked as his typing cease and he looked at her as Naru looked down at her as well.

- I'm talking about Madoka-baa-san, Mai replied groggily. Don't let her go, she's waiting for you.

- Right." Lin agreed as his smile returned but a little bigger than former.

Naru watched her sleep confusedly then looked up at Lin and noticed his smile as he resume his typing.

"_A matchmaker, _Naru thought amusedly. _Her favourite hobby indeed is making people around her happy."_

He secured her in his arms as her head was rested on his chest. Lin watched secretly the cute scene as he wished he had a camera discreet enough to take some pictures of them without having his boss glaring at him instead of looking serene as he was now.

The base's door burst open thirty minutes after Mai fell asleep as Madoka came in panicked.

"Naru, Naru, we can't find Mai ! You know where she..is...?"

She calmed down when she spotted Mai asleep enveloped by Naru's arms. She smiled sheepishly as the others came in behind her and commented on how cute they were. Even Masako agreed with them.

Mai stirred then rubbed her eyes. Seeing everyone gathered in the base, she smiled widely and proudly.

"I've won, again !

- Not fair, Ayako pouted. You were hiding in this particular room out of all the rooms we had in the house.- Ah, but Ayako-mama, it was the site the more logical to be in. Mai explained patiently though she herself was barely cancelling her mirth.

- Maybe to you, Takigawa joined in, but not to us !

- Well, Mai giggled nervously. We all here have played together beside Kazu-chan and Lin-jii-san. So obviously, I would have included them into the game.

- They don't have your weird logis, Mai. Naru sighed.

- Well, excuse me for worrying about you feeling outcasted ! Mai pouted.

- Now, can you get down ? Naru asked indifferently.

- No, Mai settled back down on his laps and hugged his waist. Won't gonna let go !"

Naru sighed once again and pinched the bridge of his nose. Oblivious to them all, the base's door opened.

"Why, this is a somewhat surprising sight. I'm hurt, Mai-chan prefers somebody else carry her to myself !"

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yeah, I know I was absent for three days but yeah I was being lazy again and was trying to finish my homework before I have to go back to school. So in order to be forgiven, I updated a long chapter ^^

See you in the next chapter, Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Nonsense

**I'm saying nothing...**

Then the story begins.

**The Uncommon Case  
**

_Chapter Thirteen: The Nonsense Before The Storm_

"_Why, this is a somewhat surprising sight. I'm hurt, Mai-chan prefers somebody else carry her to myself !"_

* * *

"Ah, Yasu-yasu ! Right on time as always, Mai brightened. Don't be silly, you will always be my favourite porter.

- Oh, Mai, Yasuhara took his cheeks in his hands and closed his eyes. I'm so happy to hear you say that !

- Oi, kiddo, Takigawa called him. You love Mai ?

- Houshou-papa ! Mai exclaimed shocked though there was a mischievous glint in her eyes. You disapprove about it ?

- Oh, don't worry, Takigawa-san. Yasu-yasu declared as he hold Takigawa's hands in his. I like you the most.

- Ah! Ah! Ah! Takigawa laughed nervously, thanks so much !

- Though I like Shibuya-san too, Yasuhara looked toughtful. He is so handsome.

- You're right ! Mai exclaimed laughing happily in Naru's arms who ignored them. Go, Yasu-yasu !

- Say, kid, Takigawa has a sweat bead as he looked at Yasuhara. You're poking fun at me, right?

- Yes, Yasuhara answered him happily. You're so intelligent !

- Boy, Takigawa hung his head in defeat, don't play tricks on an old man like me.

- At least you admit to be old, old man ! Ayako checked her nails that were painted perfectly red.

- Don't say that old hag ! Takigawa countered which earn him a purse on the head.

- Ow, Takigawa had tears in his eyes, what did you put in it ? Bricks ? That sure hurt !

- Yeah ! Mai clapped her hands as she giggled. Be ware Houshou-papa, Ayako-mama hit really hard. Ayako-mama, be careful 'cause Houshou-papa's thick head might crack !

- Mou (pout), Mai-chan, Yasuhara faked crying, you don't give a hug to Yasu-yasu, your best friend ?

- Sure, I will give you one ! Mai was pulled out of Naru's arms by Yasuhara. How was your day ?

- Ah, Yasuhara sighed as he smiled pleasantly. As always, fine, fine.

- If you say this, Takigawa held his head, you must have done something mischievious again.

- So ? Ayako looked at Yasuhara, who did you annoy this time ?

- A good gentleman, Yasuhara's glasses glinted. He was walking ahead of me and pushed an old woman accidentally, I helped her up and told him to be careful.

- Let me guess, Mai exclaimed playfully, he asked you who you were to say what he was to do, right ?

- Right ! Yasuhara smirked as he put Mai back onto the floor.

- Then you began telling him you were from the Meiji era, Ayako continued his story.

- And you must have said, Takigawa finished it, that youngsters these days behave rightfully before adults whereas if it was at your era, they would be punished. Then he was so speechless he must have just walked off.

- Oh, Yasuhara was pleased with himself, you know me so well !

- Did well, Yasu-yasu, Mai lifted her arm, high-five, yeah !

- As always Mai-chan, thanks ! Yasuhara high-fived with her.

- Oh, Madoka was curious, you three knew he would do all these things ?

- Right, John nodded, it was as if you were telling us he does it everytime someone was rude with him.

- Indeed. Masako agreed with the other two, it's like he does it whenever he knows violence would come.

- This is Yasu-yasu for you ! Mai declared proudly.

- You came on time for diner, Ayako said informatively. Father should be at home anytime now."

At this very instant, Shouji opened the door and let his master enter the base.

"Good evening everyone, I'm pleased you can get along with each other, Shigy-san smiled. Well, how are things going ?

- Nothing happened until now, Naru fulfilled him professionally. As if all the activities take place at night.

- It always took place at night now that you mention it., Shouji confirmed his sayings. Let's hope tonight won't be like last night.

- How are you today, Mai ? Shigy-san asked, concerned, as Shouji eyed her with a worried look on his stone like face.

- Fine and alive ! Mai made the sign of victory with her fingers as she grinned widely to dissipate their worries.

- Don't be reckless, Mai-sama. Shouji said in a soft tone.

- Shou-chan, it's Mai ! Mai pouted as Shouji let a small smile appear on his lips.

- Alright.

- It's the first time I see Shouji-san smiling, John whispered to Takigawa. He's always composed and calm.

- You know, Takigawa whispered back. There's just Mai to make smile those who have stone faces. She makes everyone happy with her cheerful mood.

- All the staff likes her, Ayako added quietly. She likes helping them in their chores though she's so clumsy she always ends up making them laugh.

- Such a sweet child, Madoka joined in. The very opposite of some that I know."

Naru skilfully ignored her as Madoka stared pointedly at him.

All the group watched Mai and missed Masko, standing beside John with a sleeve to her face, wearing a soft gaze directed at Mai that soon transformed into an unfocused gaze.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Yo! I know, a short chapter but yeah it's school time again so I will update slower than before but I think I will mostly update at the weekends.

Oh and is anyone kind enough to explain to me – a stupid girl, yeah I assure ya all that – the thing with the beta-readers. I didn't get it at all. Thanks very much.

See you next chapter , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	14. Chapter Fourteen: The 'Storm'

**I own nothing. Yet. **

So onto the story!

**The Uncommon Case**

_  
Chapter Fourteen: The 'Storm'_

__

All the group watched Mai and missed Masko, standing beside John with a sleeve to her face, wearing a soft gaze directed at Mai that soon transformed into an unfocused gaze.

* * *

Masako collapsed onto the floor as John tried to grab her shooting her name startled but failed. His shout drew everyone's attention to them. The lights went out as Masako straighten difficultly then suddenly laughed maniacally, the others looked at her dumbfound while Yasuhara, Ayako, Takigawa and Mai frowned.

"At least, the maniac Masako said smiling crookedly. I can use a body, so long I didn't have one ! Finally, this girl is so easy to possess !

- Let her go ! Mai shouted exasperatedly, she has nothing to do with us !

- So what ? Masako asked disinterestedly, I have a body so I can finish what I started with my awesome powers ! Ah! Ah! Ah! All the experiments I can do now !"

She lunged on Mai but was intercepted by Takigawa who was slammed against a wall. Shigy-san tried to get out of the room in order to call for back-up and found out that the door was locked but the problem was that there wasn't any lock on the door. So he just turned helplessly to the ghost and knew that he would have to watch it hurt the people in the room.

Ayako helped Takigawa to his feet and saw John trying to exorcise the spirit that took his friend's body. As the possessed Masako looked at him coldly, Ayako tried to warn him but it was too late. Masako raised a hand and John was thrown across the room with force and landed on the ground losing consciousness.

The crazy Masako looked at Mai with concentration then her eyes widened a bit as recognition flickered in her eyes.

"You, she pointed at Mai with crazy, wide eyes and a sadistically amused smile as Mai smirked. You're here, and me who thought you died back then.

- I'm flattered you remember me, Mai said sarcastically whereas Naru frowned from Lin's side. Sorry to disappoint you but a _**weak **_ghost won't be the death of mine !

- You little...! Masako was pissed off when she heard Mai put emphasis on the word 'weak' which she took it as an insult but then she smiled crazily as if she was proud of herself. So, how is life like in this tiny body of yours ? I will show you how powerful I am, next time I'll make sure you will be under my control !

- Life is peaceful, Mai answered coldly as she glared intensely at Masako surprising Madoka, Lin and even Naru who were used to see her with innocent and overfilled with compassion eyes. Though it sure is a pain in the ass to go to school. So, thanks to you I can't attend school anymore.

- You're right, you should thank me. Masako declared with sadism. Because I'm here to finish you ! Oh, that makes me remember, she smiled as craziness was always present in her eyes. If ever I end your life now, I would do you a great favour as I'm the one who placed a curse on you to make you bear pain constantly everyday !

- What do you mean ? Ayako asked as she paused steadying Takigawa, how come she'sx is in constant pain ? And everyday ?

- Mai ! Takigawa was wide-eyed, what is she talking about ?

- Oh, you didn't know ? She didn't tell you ? Mai, Mai, she tsked, it's bad to hide things from your friends. So I would correct it myself, it would be my pleasure to tell you then !

- No, you don't ! Mai who was embarrassed until now replied harshly. It's not their problem, it doesn't concern them at all ! So I don't see why you would do this !

- Well, you see, I do whatever I want to, Masako was amused. And it's such a sweet scene to see you struggle to keep some matters secret !

- I won't let you have this pleasure then, Mai declared confidently. Bou-san, now !

- You sure ?! After seeing how serious she was for merely two seconds and a half, Takigawa smirked at Masako. Okay !"

Then he chanted in some strange language that it made Masako shout in pain. Madoka, Lin and Naru watched the happenings with disbelief looks - Lin and Naru made a harshly seen widening of eyes - as Shigy-san was worried that somebody else in the room would be injured, Ayako made her best to steady Takigawa as he was concentrating and Yasuhara hid behind his glasses that reflected the light coming from who knows where. Mai was frowning as Masako's body slumped to the floor while an horrible screech was heard.

"I will make you all suffer to death !"

All in the room - exclude the stone-faced guys - sighed, relieved as the lights came back on.

Takigawa sat on the floor leaning against the wall he was projected into earlier and breathed deeply. Ayako made sure he was alright then went to John to check on him while her father, together with Shouji, placed Masako on the couch. Lin was typing again in his laptop doing as if nothing had just happened whereas Naru was staring with some suspicions at Mai who was joined by Yasuhara who made sure she wasn't injured. Madoka who had nothing better to do as she knew that no one was in danger for the moment, keep glancing at Mai then at Kazuya and continued to throw her glance between the two. Ayako helped John to sit up as he regained consciousness and wearing a worried, he broke the silence.

"How is Masako-san ? And everyone, are they alright ?

- Everything is fine now, Ayako told him gently as she thought how nice he was to worry about everyone. How are you ? Do you need me to give you some pills for your headache ?

- No, John shook his head with a polite smile. I'm quite fine too, thank you for the concern.

- I'm glad you're alright, Takigawa spoke up. Now, Jou-chan, don't you have some things to tell us ?

- Indeed, Naru nodded. I would like to know what was the meaning of this just now. This time he glared at his employer, why did you hide things like that from me ?

- Well, you see...Shigy-san started nervously as Shouji just looked at Naru indifferently.

- Who cares about it ?! Ayako shrieked cutting her father and ignoring Naru's glare, she turned towards Mai. Young lady, you have some explaining to do. And right away !"

Mai glanced around nervously and saw that everyone had some expectant faces but not for the same things. What made her sad though was Naru's suspicious glare directed at her as she could feel his urge to know the bottom of the story. She then rocked her head back and looked questionably at Yasuhara who nodded his head. She then frowned.

"Well, Ayako said impatiently, I'm waiting."

Her foot was tapping against the floor as she crossed her arms.

Mai took a deep breath knowing she would need it as she thought absentmindedly how tired she would be this night.

"Well, first things first, let's begin from the beginning..."

**  
**

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everybody, what's up ? I know, it's time to go back to school -_- but I update once a week so please, be patient and continue to support me and my fic ! Thanks ! It's snowing !!! So beautiful!

See you next chapter , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	15. Chapter fifteen: The Distraction

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Let's the story begin!

**  
The Uncommon Case**

_  
Chapter Fifteen: The Distraction_

"_Well, first things first, let's begin from the beginning..."_

* * *

"So, Mai looked at Naru indifferently as he frowned. How much information do you have on us ?

- Both Matsuzaki-san are doctors, NAru replied as inside, he was confused. Takigawa-san is a member of a rock band, Osamu-san is a third year high school student and...

- Taniyama Mai is a first year high school girk, Mai finished for him as Madoka and John emitted startled noise whereas the others just listen quietly. She isn't a five years old toddler and no more information was showed.

- Care to explain ? Naru looked at her coolly, I would like to know what is it that you hired us for if it wasn't to get rid of the ghost. Because clearly, Takigawa-san in really apt to do it by himself.

- But, Mai pouted as she looked at Shygi-san and Shouji, we didn't eat yet ! And I'm really hungry !"

Just then, a loud stomach rumbling was heard, all heads turned to Takigawa who rubbed the back of his head. He laughed, embarrassed.

"What ? All these actions made me hungry !

- You pig. Ayako put on a disgusted face. Do you think about anything else than your stomach ?!

- Hey, Takigawa was offended, at least I did something whereas someone remained useless !

- Now, now, Yasuhara who picked Mai up into his arms intervened. Let's eat so Mai-chan can finish her story. Shygi-san, after you.

- Oh, thanks, Sgygi-san went through the door first."

Then Yasuhara followed him with Mai in his arms, they were joined by Shouji as the others slowly trailed behind them. John was worried about Masako and didn't want to leave her alone.

"You all go first, he declared as he took a seat near the couch. I'll look after Masako-san.

- Ok, Mai thumbs up. No problem, John-nii-chan !

- We'll return, Madoka smiled softly, and we'll bring food back with us for you."

The dining room was calm as they eat. Everyone was thoughtful about the recent attack and was wondering what was the real story. All ate in a tense silence as Mai sighed sadly. She put down her fork as she finished her meal and looked at Shygi-san smiling cheerfully.

"Shygi-jii-chan, I will now take John-nii-chan's diner to him, can you excuse me from the table ?

- Ah, sure Mai-chan ! He smiled at her and nodded his head. You're excused."

Mai stood and went to Shouji's side but then stopped at the dining room entrance and looked back at the table with a big smile.

"Hey minna-san (everybody), stop thinking about serious stuffs and eat with each other's company like yesterday. You all now are like my second family, let's enjoy each one's presence !"

With that said, she continued to make her way to the hallway. All heads were turned to the spot she once occupied at the dining room entrance then looked at each other and sighed exasperatedly (just forget about Lin and Naru, thet won't ever do that -_-").

"These last two smiles, Shygi-san was gloomy, they were fake ones.

- Yeah, Takigawa agreed with him, she just wants us to become like what we were yesterday. The time before we have to deal with the ghost.

- She worried about us, Ayako closed her eyes. She must be blaming herself for hiding things from everyone, yet she just keeps the hurt for herself and smiles like nothing ever happened.

- What a strong child, Madoka sighed. She just doesn't want everybody to be upset with each other. She's admirable, whoever she is.

- That's Mai for you, Yasuhara declared softly."

Meanwhile, Shouji and Mai were making their way to the base with a tray in Shouji's hands.

"Mai-sama...Shouji started but was cut off.

- Shou-chan, Mai pouted sternly, it's Mai.

- Right, Shouji smiled slightly, do you feel any pain right now ?

- Yeah, Mai sighed as she knew she couldn't lie to him. But don't worry, it's bearable. Even with those physical injuries.

- Mai-sam...Mai, Shouji corrected himself as he noticed Mai's halfhearted glare. You don't have to pretend you're alright if you're not, because you're worrying everyone. From Shygi-sama to the maids through the guest. (don't know if it makes sense to you ^^")

- I want to protect everyone, Mai had a far away look, I don't want them to worry. I have to do everything by myself so they won't be involved and won't get hurt.

- I understand, Shouji, knowing her mind had been settled already, agreed with her. Yasuhara-sama asked me to give these to you.

- Oh, Mai looked at the files in her accomplished his so fast. Here, Shou-chan. I want you to look at them when you have time and keep these to you. Don't tell anyone. Our guests don't know anything about us and we would pretend not knowing who they really are.

- As you wish, Souji took back the files once Mai read them all. You know what you're doing, right ? Will you tell them all the truth ?

- No, Mai shook her head as her eyes hardened. They will just know the truth about me in this tiny body and the relationship between her and me.

- The ghost, Shouji frowned. I don't like it when you're her target. No one in this house like it when it happens.

- I know, Mai sighed as she smiled at him. That's why I'll ask Ayako to give me some charms.

- Don't be reckless, Shouji patted affectionately her head. Everyone will be sad if anything happen to you.

- Shou-chan, I know. Mai's smile turned mysterious, I'm not a defenceless girl."

Shouji smiled amusedly then opened the door to the base.

"John-nii-chan, Mai called him happily. Here comes your diner, Masako-nee-chan's is in the kitchen.

-Ah, John stood up to take the tray, thank you very much, John thanked them with a smile.

- You're welcome, Shouji bowed, John-sama."

John ate one quarter of his meal in silence then Mai and Shouji started a conversation.

"Mai-sama, where is your teddy-bear ? Shouji asked curiously.

- You mean Eugene ? Mai cocked her head on the side, he's in my room, I forgot to take him...

- I see, Shouji became thoughtful. Do you want me to go and fetch him ?

- Oh, no, Mai shook her head rapidly. There are three hours yet until I have to go to bed.

- Is your teddy-bear a gift from your parents ? John asked as he had already eaten half of his meal. Or from someone else from your family ?

- Yeah, Mai nodded happily, Ayako-mama and Houshou-papa are the ones who offered him to me. He's so cute, I don't like being apart from him.

- You're using 'him' to refer to him to him instead of 'it', John noticed. You really must do like him.

- Right, Mai once again smiled mysteriously, he's nice and kind with me."

John stared at her confusedly then the base's door opened and in came Mai's 'second family'.

"So, Mai sat where she stood earlier on the floor while the others took a seat around the room. Everyone's here, let's begin."

**  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Hey everybody, what's up ? I know, it's been so long since I've updated and well I think I don't have any excuse for it...maybe the fact that I've exams every weeks makes up for it ?

I've just remarked, John ate really fast in this fic -_-"...hmmmm.......never mind.

See you next chapter , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	16. Chapter Sixteen: The Truth 1

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Let's the story begin!

**  
The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Sixteen : The Truth (1)_

  
"_So, Mai sat where she stood earlier on the floor while the others took a seat around the room. Everyone is here, let's begin."_

* * *

Mai put a finger on her cheek as she thought about how to begin.

"Hmm... Mai looked at everyone, did you hear about my story and why I call Ayalo-mama, Ayako-mama and Houshou-papa, Houshou-papa ? Okay, she declared as she saw everyone nodding. So let's take from here...

It was at my parents' anniversary death. I couldn't bear the loneliness in my apartment so I went out to change my mind. Without noticing, my feet brought me to the park where my parents and myself always went to be together and play. The moment I registered it, I couldn't take it anymore and I broke down. It was one or two hours later that I succeeded into calming myself though the tears wouldn't stop leaking from my eyes and sobs would come there and then.

I sat on a bench near the area that held many happy memories. I didn't want to cry again by looking at that spot so I brought my knees up to my chest, encircled them with my arms and buried my face in them.

The rain had begun dropping and I think it was half an hour later that Houshou-papa found me."

She stopped to let the information sink and everyone seemed troubled even Lin and Naru. She took a deep breath and continued.

"At first, I didn't notice him. As she said it, her eyes were glinting with amusement. Then he asked me why I was alone without an umbrella there, and wanted to know what was wrong. You can say I was annoyed because I didn't want to talk but I remembered then that he was just concerned about me. So I just looked up and smiled at him telling I had sprained my ankle."

_  
Takigawa looked at her uncertainly then turned on his heels and knelt down, making his back face her. _

"_Get on, I'll bring you to a dry place."_

_  
Mai looked surprised and did as she was told without thinking. While he was piggybacking her, he started to make small conversation with her._

"_You know, if I hadn't found you, you would be freezing to death._

_- I know, Mai said sleepily. I thank you for helping me._

_- No problem, Takigawa laughed silently, no problem, Ojou-chan._

_- Mai, she said as she put her head on his shoulders blades. My name is Taniyama Mai._

_- Soka (I see), Takigawa nodded his head. I'm Takigawa Houshou._

_- Where are we going ? Mai asked curiously. All the shops are closed._

_- Well, Takigawa looked ahead, there's a hospital near here. We'll stay until the rain stop._

_- Amen, Mai replied jokingly hiding her nervousness."_

_  
They reached the hospital quite quickly, once they entered it, the receptionist spotted them and hurried over them with towels._

"_Miss, Takigawa called the nurse, the little girl has sprained her ankle. Would you be kind enough to looked it up, please ?_

_- Of course, Sir. The nurse smiled nodding and went towards Mai._

_- I'm fine, really. Mai said nervously. It doesn't hurt that much !_

_- But... The nurse was confused. If you sprained it, Miss, it could get worse..._

_- No no, really, I'm fine ! Mai backed away slowly._

_- Ojou-chan, Takigawa called her, amused. Don't be scared, it's nothing. The nurse won't bite you._

_- It's not that, Mai was uncomfortable. I'm fine, I swear it. I didn't even spr..._

_- What is all this mess ?! They heard a loud female voice shout._

_- Ayako-sama, the nurse said as they turned to look at the voice's owner. This young lady sprained her ankle but doesn't want to let me check it..._

_- It's alright, Ayako interrupted her as she saw Mai who was nervous. I'll take care of her._

_- I understand."_

_  
The receptionist went back to her desk, Ayako looked at the other two and mentioned for them to follow her._

"_Young lady, Ayako addressed Mai with a reproachful look, you didn't sprain your ankle, right ?_

_- No, I didn't. Mai answered, shamed._

_- So why are you two here ? She asked them"_

_  
Mai then told her what really happened in her point of view._

"_I've noticed earlier, Takigawa said suddenly, you've been nervous since the moment we took a step in the hospital. Well, most likely since **I** took a step in with you on my **back**..._

_- Why are you so nervous ? Ayako cut him, no one will hurt you._

_- It's not that... Mai sighed. I just don't like hospitals._

_- And why is that ? Ayako raised an eyebrow._

_- The last time I went in a hospital, Mai admitted, those I cared for, died._

_- I'm sorry to learn it. Takigawa said sorrowfully._

_- Can I know who they were ? Ayako asked gently._

_- My parents. Mai replied softly._

_- When did they die ? Takigawa sounded concerned._

_- Today is their sixth anniversary death. She said with her eyes downcast, then she looked at their face and noticed they were sad for her so she put on a fake smile. But don't worry, I'm fine. I can do things by myself !"_

"Wait, wait, wait ! Madoka interrupted her. You're saying that your parents died seven years ago, now ?

- Yes, Mai answered calmly.

- But, John joined in, how old are you this year ?

- Mai-chan, Yasu-yasu called her.

- It's fine, Mai looked sadly at him then replied. This year..., no..., today, it's the second year I met Yasu-yasu, Ayako-mama and Houshou-papa. Today is also my parents' seventh anniversary death and my sixteenth birthday.

- Seriously ?! Takigawa asked loudly. I didn't know today was your birthday after two years knowing you !

- Neither did I ! Ayako exclaimed, horrified.

- My, my, nor did I know... Even though Yasuhara looked amused, inside, he felt shameful.

- That's because I didn't tell you. Mai said matter-of-factly."

_  
Then suddenly, Mai found that it was hard to breath. The cause ? Takigawa hugging the death out of her._

"_You know, Takigawa said softly, I would be there for you if you need me._

_- Thanks very much, Mai had difficulty speaking. Though we just met each other._

_- Let her go , you pervert ! Ayako took a clipboard and slap Takigawa's head._

_- Ouch ! What did you do that for, Ayako ! Takigawa whined._

_- Don't call me by my name. Ayako crossed her arms on her chest."_

_  
Mai giggled a bit then went out. She wandered in the hospital, not calming down. She just couldn't stand being in a hospital. She bumped into a teenager who was sitting there with a sad look. Mai, being the caring girl, went up to him._

" _Are you alright ? The boy, hearing her, looked up and smiled a cheerful smile._

_- Yeah, don't worry ! He waved his hand like nothing was wrong. All is fine !_

_- I see, Mai said sceptically as he laughed quietly._

_- You look like you don't believe me... The glassed-teenager said, amused._

_- It's logical, Mai answered him. You don't look cheerful._

_- Aye, the teenager was so amused, his glasses glinted. I'm always happy to know new faces. By the way, I'm Osamu Yasuhara._

_- Nice to meet you, Mai shook his hand. I'm Taniyama Mai. So, tell me Yasuhara-san, why are you sad ?_

_- Can't you see ? Yasuhara asked lightly as his glasses hid his his eyes. I'm happy right now._

_- Then, Mai looked at him straight in the eyes. Why are you giving fake smiles and why are you simulating cheerfulness ?_

_- Ara, ara, he rubbed his head's back. You busted me."_

_  
They sat in silence. Mai waiting for him to tell her, and him, not knowing if he could trust her._

"_I feel so lonely."_

_  
This simple sentence came out of his mouth without him knowing why. Mai just sat there as she knew he would continue on. Yasuhara then sighed as his previous false cheerfulness disappeared completely. Letting its place to the immense loneliness he felt._

"_This is the first time I talk about it to anyone."_

* * *

**A/N : **I know, it's been so long since I've updated and well I think I don't have any excuse for it...

See you next chapter , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	17. Chapter Seventeen: The Truth 2

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Let's the story begin!

**The Uncommon Case**

__

Chapter Seventeen: The Truth (2)

"_This is the first time I talk about it to anyone."  
_

* * *

"_As you can see, I'm a second year high school boy. I'm the cleverer in my class …no, in all the school, my marks are the best. I have both my parents and an older brother who is the CEO of the most known drugstore. You see the wrong in there ?_

_-Not really, Mai said thoughtfully, you have everything that you need, you have a family,…have you any friends then ?_

_- No, I haven't any. Yasuhara sighed sadly. But this isn't the real problem though it would maybe be better if I have at least one. _

_- Then, Mai looked confused, why are you sad ? Tell me the problem..._

_- It's just that, Yasuhara looked frustrated. I'm the best in my school, I have a bright future but... my parents don't care about me, neither do my brother ! You said that I have all that I need but I miss something really essential to the human being : **Love**._

_- Why ? Mai asked frowning as Yasuhara ran his hand in his hair._

_- I don't understand either. The teenage boy put his head in his hands. Father refused to even look at me, Mother pretends I'm not here and my brother just don't care about me."_

_Mai observed him silently as she looked at him compassionately.  
_

"_It hurts, you know ? The bespectacled boy said as a few tears dropped. Knowing that I'm also their son, their family... but they don't give a damn ! I might disappear suddenly someday, they would just say : "It was time." or "At least he is gone." __It hurts so much. I know I should be happy to have a family but where is the point when you don't exist to them..."  
_

_Yasuhara saw from the corner of his eyes that Mai just sighed and stood up. Expecting her to leave, he thought : "I knew it, my life isn't interesting, all the persons that I meet just leave behind. **Alone**. **Miserable**..."_

_A hand put on the top of his head surprised him and he looked up. What he saw made his breath caught in his throat. There, standing in front of him, was Mai, looking at him **warmly**. It was the first time this sort of look was addressed to him._

"_Don't worry Yasu-yasu, if you're not happy, imouto-chan (little sister) will, from today on, always be there to cheer you up. Come with me !"_

_Mai took his hand and led him down the hospital's corridors. Yasuhara just let himself being guided, too speechless and moved to react._

_They came in front of the room Mai had sneaked out and the door was closed. The girl took the doorknob and opened the door. Yasuhara widened his eyes as he saw the scene before him whereas Mai sighed exasperatedly._

_In the room, Ayako and Takigawa were still bickering though Mai didn't know about what. She was sure that they didn't even know she was out of the room for a long time. She let Yasuhara's hand go and silently (though I don't think it's really necessary to be silent when they're bickering to surprise them -_-'') went behing Takigawa and jumped onto his back._

_That broke their argument as they looked at her curiously, Mai grinned, satisfied to have their attention, and jumped down._

"_This is Osamu Yasuhara-nii-chan, He is my new friend. Yasu-yasu, this is Matsuzaki Ayako-mama, and this is Takigawa Hooushou-papa._

_- Hum, nice to meet you... Yasuhara looked surprised at the way she addressed to them._

_- Well, yeah, nice to meet ya, Takigawa answered. Ayako nodded then frowned._

_- Wait up, what's with the "Ayako-mama" and "Houshou-papa" ?_

_- Well, you are my new family, arent you ? Mai looked innocently at the two adults. You will always be there for us when we need you, **right**?_

_- Always ! Takigawa replied as he hugged her. Though I wanted to play the role of the big brother..."_

_They all laughed and Yasuhara smiled happily for the first time. 'It feels nice to be with a family although we're not related.'_

_Two weeks had passed since their encounter and they sometimes would meet up to have fun together though Ayako and Takigawa just bickered. They all know what each other did for a living or studied where, in the case of Yasuhara and Mai. They also know what are Yasuhara's and Mai's situation concerning their families._

_As they were at Takigawa's house, Mai looked at them seriously as the other three remained silently sitting, waiting for her to speak._

"_Houshou-papa and Ayako-mama have magic, right ?_

_- Eh ? How did ya know ? Takigawa shouted as he was shocked and Ayako looked at her with surprise._

_- Well, it's quite obvious my dear lovely Houshou-kun, Yasuhara said as he cleaned his glasses. Ayako-san and you have costumes from shrine or what else, he replaced his glasses on his nose. I'm hurt I was kept off the secret, Yasuhara added jokingly._

_- It's not a secret, Ayako flipped her hair with her hand. I'm a miko (priestess) from a shinto shrine though I didn't receive any training. I trained by myself._

_- I'm a monk, Takigawa said shrugging once he calmed down._

_- Bou-san (monk) and miko-san do exorcisms, right ? Mai was excited. Ne, ne !_

_- Yes, why are you excited ? They asked._

_- Then we four will go ghost hunting and exorcise those who (which ? I don't know) are harmful ! Seeing the adults' doubtful eyes, Mai added with her puppy eyes : Pweeeeease !_

_- I'm in, the bespectacled teenager declared smiling. I'm good in investigations. (You're good in everything, it's what you said -_-'')_

_- If we can be together for a longer time, count me in ! Takigawa held up his hand excitingly._

_- Whatever, Ayako crossed her arms on her chest. As long as it's fun._

_- Yay !"_

_Mai hugged each of them and practiced the 'victorious dancing' (don't know if it exists ^^'') while the others watched her do it laughing._

_The following month, the four solved many ghost cases though they weren't famous because they kept a low profile._

" Wow, I'm impressed, Madoka said. Just the four of you solved many cases involving hurting, possessing,...

- Me too, John said. Is it alright if I ask you how many exactly ?

- Nah, it's okay ! Takigawa exclaimed.

- Don't even remember how many, Ayako declared as she checked her already _**perfect**_ nails.

- Hum, I would say a dozen but can't remember clearly...

- Not quite right, Mai-chan. Yasuhara answered smiling. It's our hundredth, I kept record of the cases we did in a copybook.

- Oh, already ? The other three said as if they were talking about the weather.

- I would have thought we did less, Bou-san mumbled.

- Seriously ? Madoka and John blurted, even Naru and Lin were amazed by the number of their cases.

- Well, Mai rubbed the back of her head as she smiled embarrassedly. We had a case each week and sometimes three, so yeah, it's many.

- Though most of them were just some possessing cases that were boring, Bou-san waved it off.

- Yeah, Ayako sighed. It was annoying when it was just that...

- Don't say that ! Yasuhara was amused, it was fun !

- That's because you would do your little mischievous pranks ! The two adults shouted and the younger laughed.

- So, back to my story."

Mai calmed down.

__

One day, after their ninety ninth one, Ayako brought their hundredth case.

" _I would like you three to help me exorcise a house, Ayako said without any 'hello's or what._

_- Hi to you too, Mai replied sarcastically. Anyway, what's the problem ?_

_- It's a haunting, Ayako said frowning._

_- An uninhabited mansion ? The monk asked as he crossed his arms behind his head._

_- An inhabited one, Ayako answered vaguely._

_- Where is the house ? Yasuhara asked as he wrote down wome notes. I wouldn't like to miss school for too many days 'cause I've some exams coming. As do Mai, he added as an afterthought._

_- Not really far, the red-haired woman brushed it off. Just thirty minutes away from town._

_- Ah, Mai looked at her, isn't your house there ?"_

_The two other male characters looked at Mai then at Ayako curiously who just tossed her hair behind her shoulder._

"_So you're asking us to help you exorcising your house ? The teenage girl asked with mirth dancing in her eyes. Although you're a miko ?_

_- You must be weak, Bou-san looked amused. Because of your old age... Ouch ! It hurts ! What did you put in your purse ? He was clutching his head. Some metal balls ?_

_- Whatever, Ayako sighed. It's the average haunting : flying objects, pushing people on the floor, hurting them and all the stuff._

_- Are you alright ? Mai asked concernedly. It didn't do you anything, right ?_

_- Well, Ayako seemed hesitant. I was just pushed down the stairs and almost fell off the window._

_- What ? The other three gasped as they looked at her, eyes widened._

_- Anyway, it's been going on like that since I have invited you three to my house. The young woman crossed her arms. More precisely, the day just after."_

_The two males looked at Mai sadly. She had her head bowed, Ayako, seeing that, precipitately said something reassuring._

"_Not your fault, I'm not blaming you. It's just a statement._

_- I accept this case, Mai declared as she looked up. Everyone, for our break from those boring and uninteresting cases, I want to solve Ayako's one."_

_The other occupants of the room looked at her then at each other. They sighed and smiled warmly._

"_Yes, boss ! They exclaimed._

_- I said I didn't want to be called that ! Mai was pouting. I'm not the boss here, I'm the younger..._

_- But for us, you are. Bou-san hugged her._

_- He's right, Yasuhara confirmed smiling as he put his hand on her shoulder._

_- For once, Ayako put her hand on Mai's head, I agree with him."_

_Mai looked at them and smiled happily._

"_Yay, a group hug !"_

* * *

**A/N :** Hey everyone, I know it's been a long long loooong time but please do not blame me.... No, just blame, it's my fault, I didn't organize myself with my exams, school, life and well free time... -_-'' I intended to finish the past part but it seems that I don't like the idea to make you all wiat anymore so it'll have a third part into the past. Well told ya everything, so...

See you next chapter , Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	18. Chapter Eighteen: The Truth 3

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Let's the story begin!

**The Uncommon Case  
**

_Chapter Eighteen: The Truth (3)_

"_Yay, a group hug !"_

_

* * *

_Mai looked around the room to observe how the others were reacting about her story so far. As she expected, Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara wore thoughtful expressions as if lost in their own memories of this time of their life.

On the opposite side, Madoka's and John's faces were like an open book : telling a whole story. Mai saw many expressions mixed up on their faces as the two were thinking about what she said. Lin and Naru both wore a calculating expression, as if they were analyzing this, even the smallest details.

Meanwhile, Shigy-san had a compassionate expression on as Shouji met her eyes with an encouraging look.

Mai paused as she saw the look and smiled warmly to him before sighing theatrically and then pouting.

"Even with the carpet to cover the floor, it's still hard to sit on it... My behind hurts !"

At her whining, all around the room (minus the stone-faced people -_- as always) started laughing. Mai looked around her to see who was the nearer to her and spotted Naru. She grinned and lifted her arms towards him like the babies that wanted the adults to take them in their arms. The dark-clothed teenager just raised an eyebrow.

" I am not going to carry you or let you sit on my laps. Like you said, you're sixteen, so act like it.

- If you didn't remark, my body is five. Mai pouted as she declared it calmly. And if you don't let me on your laps, I won't continue my story !"

The others were watching intently, even Lin was interested in what was going to happen. Knowing Naru, Lin thought that he would refuse but he frowned as he saw Naru thinking for a moment, as if he was judging the pros and cons, then sighing, defeated.

Naru frowned as he saw Mai's triumphant smirk but put her on his laps nevertheless.

All in the room were surprised that he accepted but Madoka was the first to react, not letting a so good occasion to tease Naru escape.

"Awww! You two are so cute together !"

As Madoka cooed to the both of them, Naru glared daggers at her and the others just laughed their head off. Even Lin looked amused whereas Mai was laughing so hard that tears were coming to her eyes. She would have fallen off Kazuya's laps if he hasn't tightened his grasp as he felt that she was slipping off him.

Slowly, they all calmed down and looked at Mai as she leaned on Naru's chest to get more comfortable.

" If you don't stop moving around, Kazuya said irritatedly, I will put you down.

- Aww, don't be so annoyed, Mai smiled up at him. And ya wanna know something ? You're a really comfortable seat and I like your smell !"

Then she turned her head to bury it in his chest and inhaled his scent through his shirt.

"Black tea, hmm...,such a relaxing odor..."

Mai breathed out as she saw his badly hidden surprised look then she smiled. She turned back to the others and noted that they all wore a shocked face then Yasuhara recompose himself.

"You know Mai-chan, your tea-addiction isn't quite helping you, he said jokingly. Not so long, you told me I smelt like green tea and declared suddenly that you were thirsty.

- Yasu-yasu, it was our secret ! Mai whined out. And I'm not addicted to tea, it just happens that when I smell a certain category of tea, I would crave for this tea. It's not addiction ! You always work hard and study all the time then I can call you 'work-addicted'."

Then Mai stuck out her tongue to Yasuhara.

"Mai-chan, Mai-chan, Yasu-yasu shook his head. It's not called 'work-addiction', I don't even know if this... whatever this is... exist. Anyway, I'm called a hard-worker and those who works 24/7 and are 'work-  
addicted', as you put it, are called 'work-a-holic'.

- All the same for me, Mai just shrugged while Kazu-chan sighed.

- Wow, good explanation, Madoka applauded. Though it was a little bit teasing.

- Well,you can never win against Yasuhara in a war of wits, Takigawa informed her.

- True, Ayako nodded her head. Although I would like to see Yasuhara and Naru-chan arguing 'philosophically'.

- Oh yeah, Madoka agreed with her. It would be interesting.

- I would rather it didn't happen, Mai declared as Shigy-san and Shouji nodded whereas Lin frowned. It would be too scaring."

Mai shuddered as Naru rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, Mai changed of topic. Now that I have a comfortable seat and everyone has loosen up, I think I will continue my story."

Mai cleared her throat and continued where she stopped.

_As they arrived at Ayako's house -coughmansioncough-, they greeted Shigy-san who was accompanied by Shouji as he was on his way to work. They went to the living-room and a maid smiled to them as she put a set of tea on the coffee table._

"_Ah, thanks ! Mai exclaimed as she smiled to the maid, but you know we could have done it by ourselves. You didn't have to go out of your way to serve us tea.  
_

_- No, no. It's fine, the maid shook her head. It's my job and it doesn't bother me. Now, if you need me, you know how to call for me. I'll be returning to my work. Have a good stay."_

_She bowed and exited the room. The four still present in the room took a cup and drank as thir face showed contentment._

"_Ahh ! Her tea is as always : delicious ! Bou-san exclaimed. Though I would have preferred an ice coffee.  
_

_- Now that we're all settled down, Ayako glared at Takigawa, let's concentrate.  
_

_- Yeah, Yasuhara cleared his throat. So what do you know ?  
_

_- It's not choosing its victims, Ayako began, and it made them all forget what it has done to them.  
_

_- Are they all injured in the same manners ? Takigawa asked as he took his chin in his hand and stroke it thoughtfully.  
_

_- No, Ayako shook her head. Always in different manners.  
_

_- It can't be that... Mai sighed.  
_

_- What can't it be ? Takigawa asked, confused._

_- I think it's doing some experiments on the human body, Mai answered as she paled.  
_

_- Eeeeeehhh ? The two older people exclaimed with disbelief. What do ya mean ?  
_

_- I mean, think about it, Mai looked grave, it doesn't choose the victims, it picks them randomly, injures them in different manners and give them back amnesic once it can't gain anything more from them so to say : data.  
_

_- Yeah, it's a possibility, Yasuhara nodded as he pushed his glasses. But I think it may more likely be playing with them. Well, in a gory way."_

_The others nodded and an awkward silence fell. A short one though cut by Bou-san._

"_Or, the monk has a pale face as he frowned, the two is possible.  
_

_- Yeah, Ayako was sweating, it can be that this ghost likes doing experiments and playing with its victims.  
_

_- It's sick, Mai declared with a nervous face."_

_And then the four of them sat in the living room with thoughtful faces._

"_I don't know if it's the best thing to do, Mai hesitantly said, but I think we should search the house for the object that links the ghost here.  
_

_- Well, Yasuhara frowned, it's a start. But the thing is...  
_

_- We don't know what it could be, Bou-san finished for him.  
_

_- And it could be anywhere in this big house, Ayako added, annoyed.  
_

_- You mean mansion, Mai corrected absentmindedly. I think that it could be this house the ghost is attached to.  
_

_- Aah, that would be problematic, Yasuhara sighed.  
_

_- Yeah, Bou-san scratched his head, disappointed. We can't destroy the house or the old hag would be yelling and awwl ! What was that for ?  
_

_- What do you think it was for ? Ayako glared at him as he clutched his head.  
_

_- Okay, Mai interrupted them, let's do this : today, we interrogate all the victims, their feelings and other things like that. And tomorrow, we'll do some diggings about this house's story.  
_

_- Well, it's a plan, Ayako shrugged."_

_They split ways. Takigawa went to the highest ground where there was the attic and a library; Ayako went to the second ground where were the bedrooms; Yauhara went to the first ground where there were a library, a study room and other rooms that were there for work. Mai took the floor composed by the kitchen, the living room and all that were normally on the lower ground._

_Later that day, they all were again in the living room and exchanged informations._

" _Okay, Mai rubbed her eyes and yawned, we know that all of Ayako's workers remember is a sinister, crazed, female voice then blacking out as they would continue to feel pain, inhuman pain."_

_Mai looked at the others and saw how tired they were._

"_Well, I think it's enough for today. Let's go back home...  
_

_- It's okay, Ayako cut her, some maids set the rooms for you.  
_

_- Ah ! Mai was embarrassed, they didn't have to...  
_

_- Hmm, we can't let their efforts go wasting, Takigawa grinned.  
_

_- So we just have to settle here and continue investigating tomorrow, Yasuhara continued Bou-san's sentence as he patted Mai's back.  
_

_- Okay, Mai sighed, defeated. But tomorrow I want to help them preparing the breakfast._

_- Whatever, Ayako crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow."_

_The four ghost hunters went to their rooms, the same ones that they had, the first time came there._

"_So, we separate and find this mansion's story ? Mai asked the next day.  
_

_- Well, there's nothing else we can do so far, Yasuhara answered.  
_

_- Then let's do this, Ayako sighed.  
_

_- Same arrangements than yesterday I propose, Takigawa raised his hand."_

_The others just nodded and they set a time to meet up._

_Mai went into the kitchen to ask the people there about the mansion's story. She arrived in front of the doors and pushed them to reveal the cook arranging the silvery in the drawers. The teenager began making her way towards the man when she saw some movements in the corners._

_Mai turned her head towards the corner and saw the butcher knife being lifted in the air. She didn't think twice and ran to the cook as she saw the knife flying towards him with breakneck speed._

_She lunged at him as the knife was near his head making them fall on the floor as the big weapon casted itself with strength, making many cracks on the floor, on the spot where the cook was._

_The cook, who sat up once he was on the floor, looked at where he was seconds ago and spotted the butcher knife. He paled as he imagined what would have happened if he wasn't pushed down. Then he looked at his savior and launched at her._

_Mai wasn't prepared as she was sitting up and couldn't see the cook making his move; so she was engulfed in an embrace as the cook was thanking her repeatedly._

_Once he calmed down, the cooked asked how he could help her but Mai knew that he couldn't as he was telling her that he was new there and didn't know anything about the mansion's story._

_As she made her way to the living room, Mai couldn't help herself but laugh as she reminisced how the cook was apologizing profusely for being of no help and bowing with each apologize while she was telling him not to worry about it._

_In the corridors, she met a maid cleaning the paints and wanted to talk to her when she saw it._

_A vase, situated at the other side of the corridor, was moving and went flying straight to the poor woman._

_Fortunately, Mai collided with the maid and both tumbled down to the floor before the vase's impact with the maid._

_The woman was so shaken up that she couldn't stand up and was looking at the broken vase then at Mai with wide eyes. She repeatedly did that._

_The maid then stood up slowly and bowed before Mai thanking her for saving her life. As Mai asked informations about the mansion to her, the maiden told her that the Master could very well help her about it as he kept some books about the mansion in his study room._

_Mai beamed and thanked her as the maid bowed._

_Unnoticed by them, a shadow was watching them._

" _You bothering little silly girl, the shadow growled, you made me fail two experiments. We'll see if **you **can stand my experiments on your young body."_

_The same night, Shigy-san told them everything about the mansion and Shouji was upset that they learned about it._

_The next days, Mai , Ayako, Takigawa and Yasuhara were all busy saving Ayako's staff members as the ghost became more and more active._

_It seemed like the ghost's patience were wearing thin because of its failed experiments thanks to the four ghost hunters._

_A day, the sun was shining bright, the birds were chirping and the surroundings were all blossomed. It was a quiet and beautiful scenery : the very picture of spring._

_The peace was suddenly troubled by a bright ray of light and several voices calling one name : "Mai !"_

Everybody in the room was watching Mai intensely, waiting for the end. She looked around the room, met everyone's eyes but Naru's as he was behind her, and then looked away.

"She wanted to kill me at that instant, she used much of her ghostly power to do it but didn't have enough to make a living human dieing. Before she disappeared, because of the drain of power, to go resting, she saw that I wasn't dead and was mad about the result."

Mai took a deep breath.

"Because of the big amount of powers that she used, and she knew it very well, the human body, my body, couldn't stand the intensity of such raw powers. It messed my body's function up and turned me into a five years old kid suffering from the after effects of her powers.

And I'm still feeling intense pain presently. The ghost was aware of the effects and she was quite smug. The pain in itself is torturous and it's bothering me 24/7; when I'm saying me, I'm talking about my body **and **my mind. This is all."

Mai yawned and began nodding off as all the stress that she was under was taking its toll. She fell asleep against Naru's chess, not wanting to see the others' reactions.

In the room, the silence was settled for a brief moment as it was broken rapidly by Takigawa's sigh.

"Do not hate her for lying to you. She just doesn't like others worrying about her.

- Indeed, Ayako nodded, she's a good girl that is independent. Too independent.

- Well, it's bed time, Yasuhara declared as he watched Mai sleeping on Kazuya's chest.

- Masako-chan, aren't you hungry ? Bou-san asked. You do not have to pretend sleeping, Mai knew you were awake, that's why she didn't stop telling.

- I didn't intend on faking sleeping, Masako answered him. And yes I'm a little bit hungry.

- Hara... I mean, Masako-chan ! John was happy to see Masako awake and smiled. I'm glad you're okay.

- Thank you very much, Masako returned his smile _**but **__without lifting her sleeve to her face.  
_

- Whatever, Naru sighed. It's late and no activity is declared so you can sleep tonight."

He hoisted his body up and went for the door with Mai still in his arms.

Once Shibuya Kazuya was out and the base's door was closed, Shigy-san declared he would go to bed absently and Shouji went to go with him as a maid came in with Masako's meal.

"Ahlala... Madoka sighed dreamily as she went to sit on Naru's chair. Mai and Kazu-chan are so cute !

- Don't you think ? Ayako squealed."

* * *

**A/N**** :** Hey everybody, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have many excuses but I don't want to be irresponsible for not keeping my work on line. Anyway, I wrote this long chapter to make me forgive.

See you next chapter, Matane !

-Yakitorii-


	19. Chapter Nineteen: Dreamsor not

**Same disclaimer as ever.**

Let's the story begin!

**The Uncommon Case**

_Chapter Nineteen : Dreams...or not_

_- Don't you think ? Ayako squealed."_

* * *

Naru walked leisurely in the corridor towards Mai's room.

_"I can't believe I'm becoming soft." _He looked down at the brunette in his arms. _"Something about her intrigues me, I have the feeling that she didn't tell us the story in details. I'll just have to wait and see even if I don't like being lied to. There's no sense into helping them if they are not sincere."_

He arrived in front of her room and shifted the girl so that he could open the walked in and closed quietly the door. Turning around, he took a glance of the whole room and directed himself to the bed at the opposite wall.

Naru tucked Mai in, well tried to anyway, as Mai, somewhere in the moments he paused in front of the door, had fished a fistful of his black shirt tightly and it didn't seem she would let go anytime soon.

"_It's a good thing I moved the cameras that were here to the gardens. If Lin ever sees me in this predicament, I'm sure he would tell Madoka and I won't hear the end of this." _Naru thought, annoyed, as he frowned.

He sighed then looked at Mai's face as she whimpered as if she was in intense pain. Mai frowned and grimaced while Naru felt her grip tightening. The black-clothed teen tried first to pry open the hands without harming the 'child' but to no success, he then tried to appease her by making soothing caresses on her back hesitantly.

Seeing that whatever he did, didn't make Mai feel better so that she would loosen her grip, Naru sighed once more.

He took off his shoes, put Mai within his arms and laid on the bed. This night, he would have to sleep in his day clothes instead of in his pajamas. Another fact he couldn't stand. Naru felt Mai drew closer to his body, he sighed again and tried to find sleep.

He was on the verge of sleep when he heard Mai's voice: "Gene..."

The black-haired boy opened his eyes in surprise to meet half-lidded and unfocused brown eyes. Mai reached a hand to Naru's face as he appeared to be frozen.

The teenager observed the hand that was still coming closer to his face; inside of him, he was startled that the girl in his embrace knew his twin brother's name and was confused about how she even knew him.

The hand approaching his face deviated at the last moment and went straight over his head to the headboard's level and clutched something.

The pale hand retracted to Mai's side and Naru saw a teddy-bear in her arms.

Mai rubbed the bear to her cheek and murmured "Eugene..." She seemed not aware to be awake because when she looked up into Naru's face, she just stared at him blankly for not even one second and laid back down on his chest after finding a comfortable position.

The blue-eyed teenager was speechless for the first in his life – and no one was there to witness it – as he discovered that Mai possessed a teddy-bear that has the same name as his brother. The teenager lifted a hand and put it on his face as he sighed, once more, tiredly.

Because he didn't get to sleep for the last two days and also because the events that occurred this evening were rather stressful, Naru succumbed to sleep.

_Naru found himself in complete darkness without any sound playing. Suddenly, in front of him, small white spheres appeared. These little things' glow brightened and temporarily blinded the teenager._

_Opening his eyes as the light behind his eyelids disappeared, Naru found himself in darkness again but he could clearly hear laughter. Directing himself towards the noise – well, it's not walking because underneath his feet, he could neither see nor feel the solid ground but hey, it's a dream; anything can happen – Naru saw a scene that made his eyes widened any-the-slightest indicating here, considering his personality, his big surprise._

_There, before his very eyes, was little Mai joking around with him, well someone that looked like him but was not him. He saw 'himself' smiling down at the five years old girl who was pouting._

_In all this world, there was – had been – one and only one person that looked exactly like him and that would smile at all odd hours of the day. And this person, normally, had always been present, until one day in summer last year, in his life._

_And as he watched the teenager laugh while patting Mai's head, his doubts were all disappearing. The proof that it really was his twin brother was given by Mai's own mouth._

"_Gene, stop it !" Mai whined._

"_Okay, okay." Gene shook his head as he sighed._

"_Do you have something for me ?" Mai asked while lifting an eyebrow._

"_Yeah, come with me." Gene took her hand and guided her towards a will-o-wisp and Naru followed them._

"_Sometimes you give me the impression that you come to me just for informations" Gene sighed sadly though if you looked closely into his eyes, you would remark the obvious playfulness within them._

"_Ooooh, don't say that." Mai pouted again, knowing full well that Gene was just teasing her. "I come here to speak with you too, and I also come here to be entertained by your foolishness."_

_As she finished her sentence, she childishly – well it isn't when she has the appearance of a child – stuck her tongue to him._

"_I'm hurt !" Gene gasped playfully "You're so cruel, calling me foolish. I am the most intelligent and the most..."_

"_Talkative ?" Mai interrupted him with a teasing smile._

"_Hmm, yeah a little" Gene appeared to be thoughtful as he considered the word. "I think so, yeah."_

"_Glad that you recognize the fact" Mai laughed._

"_I found something really interesting and I know you will agree with me though I am not sure if you can stand it. I don't want you to be upset, Mai" The grin that was present when he announced his discover left to be replaced by a frown as he worried about Mai._

"_Don't worry, I have been and seen worse than you could think. I will survive, don't worry about me and show me what you found." Mai was determine to make Gene stop worrying about her and she also was determine to close this long case._

…...

The scene that took place before their eyes was blurry but we could see the shadow on the floor quite clearly. One day in the forest, stood two persons and one of them was clearly pissed off as we could see him gritting his teeth.

"Why did I just find you with another man...no, let me rephrase it, why did I find you in another man's bed, naked, with him, also naked, in this man's house ?"

"Well, it's called making experiments..."

The voice that clearly belonged to a woman was laced up with annoyance.

"Who calls cheating on your soon-to-be husband with his best friend 'making experiments' ?" The man cut her off.

"Why, me of course." The woman said in a 'duh' voice.

"I can't believe it." The man sighed. "I've loved you, I've given you anything that you wanted..."

"And for that I'm grateful because now, I can do that !" The woman's voice was crazed.

Sounds of something ripping flesh were heard as the man's voice cried bloody murder – well, in this case, I think that he is allowed to – and the woman was laughing maniacally. (Really typical scene of a couple having an argument. Really.)

…...

_As the sounds and the vision, as blurry it was, the red blood and the man's death were identifiable; Mai looked green, Naru was wearing a tight-lipped face and Gene was worrying his bottom lip._

_Before anyone could say anything, a blinding light _(poor Naru, it's the second time, in a not so far away day, he will really become blind.)_ came through the darkness and a British looking man appeared. His expression, the definition of sadness and his green eyes blank; he opened his mouth and a hollow voice resounded._

"_Why ? I don't understand. I loved her and I still do. She said that she was an orphan for most of her youth. She was then adopted by a tyrannic man that wanted her to be his guinea-pig for his experiments. I just wanted to show her what is love and what is a real family. I'm sure that she is just confused for now, I know she will come to her senses later. All this madness is just an obstacle to our 'happy ending'. I know that deep within her heart, she still loves me."_

(The guy is really optimistic -_- , well this or he is really naive and a little foolish.)

_Once he finished his monologue, the green-eyed man _(note the variety of eyes color here xP) _looked up and met with cold ice blue eyes then with warm sapphire blue eyes and finally with honey warm brown eyes. The man then widened his eyes. _(too many eyes in this sentence...)

"_Who are you ? You shouldn't be here or SHE will find me ! Go away ! You hear me ? Go away !"_

_The ghost's expression was one of fear and he vanished. Mai tried to reach out for him but just went through the dust that he left behind. The girl fell on her knees and her entire body trembled. Gene looked at her worriedly._

"_Mai, are you alright ?" _

_No answer escaped her mouth._

"_Mai ?" Gene repeated as he put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Gene...I...I...it hurts, I don't know...why."_

_Mai declared as she turned towards him. The boy gasped at the sight before him as Naru who was behind him frowned in worry._

_Sweat was pouring down her forehead, her eyebrows knitted in pain and her face, flushed, was marred by tears. Mai reached out a hand towards Gene._

"_Help...! Help...me !" Her entire body was shaking and her eyes closed._

_Gene began to approach her but a light emerged from her whole body _(apparently Naru, it's the day you're going blind today, it's the third time a light is shoved into your eyes. Isn't it  
painful ?) _and the final sight that the two black-clad teenagers were bestowed with was Mai's tearful face and the widening of her eyes._

_As the light blinded them, it didn't deafen them so they heard perfectly well Mai's cry of pain. Worry got a tight grip onto their heart as silence reigned and the light dimmed letting both the teenagers spy a form slumped onto the ground. The form coughed and froze into a sitting position._

"_M-Mai.. ?" Gene stuttered out as his eyes got bigger if that was possible._

"_Hey Gene, I'm back it would seem so." Mai answered him. It wasn't the five-years-old one but it was THE Mai, the seventeen years old one._

_Naru couldn't believe hat he was seeing, where then stood a little girl, now stood a beautiful teenage girl. Naru's breath was stolen from his lungs though he didn't understand why._

"_Well, at least now, I know that her powers will fade with time as it's slowly fading now. All thanks to this man,ghost, whatever."_

_Mai said as her eyes became half closed. As she finished her sentence, her body began to fall forward and Gene looked alarmed as he precipitated to her side in order to catch her before she touched the ground._

_Once he was certain that she was out of harm reach for the moment, Gene sighed in relief._

"_Don't you dare doing it again, Mai." Gene declared tiredly "but then, you always find a way to worry the others even if you don't intent to. Ah, well, now that you're not alone anymore, I don't have to worry about you feeling the loneliness."_

_While he was talking, a smile blossomed on his face as he saw Mai smiling. He lifted his head and saw Naru; his smile turned into a full grin._

_Kazuya Shibuya looked startled as he met his brother's eyes. He could see caring in them and relief. As he opened his mouth to talk, his vision turned black and the last thing he saw before all became darkness was Gene's lips moving. Forming a sentence _(Gene's lips word the sentence, do not misinterpret, his lips do not suddenly become an entire sentence. He's a ghost okay, but it would be creepy nonetheless.).

"_Take care of her, Noll."_

_As he was left alone in the Dream scape, Gene thought to himself._

"_Or you'll regret it, and I'm not threatening you, just stating the obvious. Well, obvious to me."_

* * *

**A/N**** :**Hey everybody, I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I have no excuses for not doing it, I was just being a lazy bum. Anyway, I wrote this chapter for a "welcome back to school" gift xD. I'm evil Muahahahaha !

See you next chapter, Matane !

-Yakitorii-


End file.
